Xander's Final Fantasy
by SotF
Summary: When Xander picks a costume out, he ends up becomming something far more than he had expected. The One Winged Angel comes out to play!
1. Fallen Angels

Xander smiled as he rummaged through the stuff in his attic, grabbing things occasionally and adding them to the pile. He'd spotted one thing in the costume shop and it made him totally change his plans for what he was going to dress up as for Halloween.  
  
Originally he had planned on being a soldier, but at the shop all of the guns within his price range were sold out, but he did spot a cool looking sword with notches marking colored gems in them, and it triggered something in his head, a memory of better times when the world wasn't as dangerous, a character from an RPG he used to play while he was at Jessie's.  
  
A wicked smile crossed his lips as he grabbed the last piece he needed and headed down the stairs. He smirked at the katana and the white wig. It was going to be a fun night, even if Flutie had managed to rope him into helping the kiddies.  
  
Suddenly he felt weak, looking around with a startled expression, the warrior glanced around him. He was not where he had been, he didn't sense her anymore, something was wrong. The planet felt different though, not like before, it was not alive he couldn't sense the lifestream.  
  
"Mother?" he whispered, "Where are you mother?"  
  
"Xander?" he heard a strange voice besides him yelp, "What are you babbling about?"  
  
Xander? He was wondering just what was going on. He spun to spot a red haired girl standing there with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I must apologize, but I have no idea who this Xander is?" he responded, "But I have some business to attend to."  
  
He rose from his crouch and leaped skywards, vanishing into the night sky.  
  
"Just what on earth is going on here?" Willow whispered as she slowly shook her head.  
  
The place was infested with parasites and monsters that had the nerve to dare to challenge him. He smiled at the carnage around him as he watched a dozen vampires catch ablaze with a slight wave of his hand as the white haired being chuckled at the destruction around him.  
  
Collecting energy as he spotted a pair of vampires running for their life, one of them had hair that seemed to be dyed white, a perfect target. With a wave of his hand, the two were turned into frogs.  
  
He spun and launched a comet at the cluster of stores behind him, vaporizing them in one fell swoop.  
  
Then the one winged angel chuckled and felt an odd energy come over him and the world faded as he murmured a spell he knew, binding the powers of the WEAPONs to his form. He was feeling weak, he'd used to much energy, but it wasn't slowing him down as it normally did, but perhaps it had something to do with maintaining his connection with mother.  
  
A moment later he felt the darkness take him.  
  
A second after it, Xander Harris was standing in the middle of the street with a disturbed look on his face as he stared at the two vampires turned amphibians with an evil smile. But he quickly shook his head and it vanished as he remembered what else he had done through the night, glancing at the crater behind him, at the shopping center that had once held Ethan's shop.  
  
He glanced at the full moon and laughed, feeling the raw power within him as he realized that the blade had not returned to plastic and his hair had changed to white, the power felt good, and the night was still young. 


	2. Options Offered

AN: This version of the ultimate villain is more of a composite of FF7 and Kingdom Hearts versions of the white haired bastard. I have managed to beat him with Sora and in 7. Anyway, this chapter is more of a way to keep things going somewhat for a bit, the story won't be very long, after this I may start jumping around, namely thinking of how the Initiative would deal with someone with that level of power. Glory would be another fun fight, but I'm saving the Mayor for a bit just to write a Midgar Zolom redux situation for those of you who've played 7. A few other situations would work. But I'm trying to somewhat keep Xander in character with lots of Sephiroth coming through, he's a maniac with no regard for life of any kind, but Xander is now fighting to keep himself out of that. But as usual he has some impulse control problems like I believe he had at this point in the series. Another question, would anyone like me to bring the WEAPON's into this?  
  
X-Over=I'm working on it, the problem is that Sephiroth as I'm using him is stronger than nearly everything we've seen, I doubt that even the First and Glory would provoke more than laughter from him. But it is fun to write the homicidal maniac that makes Dru seem sane. The problem comes from not turning him into a Mary Sue character, the other problem is that in the Final Fantasy series, the main villains normally are or are very close to it, and I've worked out a way for him to maintain the abilities like I described with what the PtB were trying to stop.  
  
It was nearly a week later that fate found Xander stood on a hillside watching the work being done, the work to clean up his rampage. He'd blown up nearly half the town without a thought. It almost sickened him, but he was worried, he had the memories of a madman in his head now, and that was terrifying.  
  
The others were still working, trying to find some of Giles books from the crater that had been the library, it had been nailed by what witnesses described as an exploding star. The part of his mind that held Sephiroth's memories was pleased by the destruction, and that made him want to throw up.  
  
He was wearing the coat still, feeling a strange compulsion to keep it and the Masamune with him at all times. He felt the power within him, the power that would respond to his very whim.  
  
The light of the setting sun was calming him, keeping him sane.  
  
"You know kid," he heard a voice say from behind him, prompting him to draw steel and spin to deal with the threat.  
  
He saw a man dressed worse than he ever had, looking like some sort of cross between a pimp and a swing dancer. The Masamune was at the man's throat and his free hand was cackling with lightning.  
  
"Who the hell are you," Xander hissed as he kept his hand steady, the blade touching but not cutting, precise control the hallmark of the training he had inherited from the one winged angel.  
  
"Whistler," the man stammered, "I work for the people upstairs, the powers sent me..."  
  
"You're not human," he commented, he sensed the power as he relaxed, the lightning dying out as he stepped back, "I can feel it, wrong type of power."  
  
"Erm," Whistler said as he collapsed to sit on a rock, "Yeah, I'm not human, I'm a balance demon, trying to keep things in check."  
  
"Well then, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to give you an apology on behalf of the Powers that Be."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Sephiroth scared the living daylights out of them all, the bastard was more powerful than anything they had experienced before, well they kind of over reacted."  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"Well, they tried to end the spell, but your little asteroid storm messed that up."  
  
"How," Xander growled.  
  
"Well, their connection to end it was terminated and only part of the spell ended with you, leaving you with Sephy's powers and abilities, and that has them scared out of their minds."  
  
"So I'm that powerful..."  
  
"I don't know for sure, but with the energy that you gave off for that lightning, I'd run as would pretty much everyone else on either side if you were ticked off at them."  
  
"You know, I'm pretty sure that isn't all, you see they decided to send me to play liaison to try to get your help with a few things they can't directly deal with."  
  
"Tell them I won't be their hitman," Xander said as turned to leave.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about," Whistler said slowly, "It's sort of a they're already a threat to your friends and they are just giving you the names one by one, you get to deal with them as you wish to, but only the major ones, not even the powers are omnipotent, they just see some things."  
  
"I'm not sure that I can believe that," Xander responded, his now ice blue eyes boring through the demon, "I don't trust them, but I'm willing to see what they have to offer."  
  
"Sure thing," Whistler responded, "First off, there is something very nasty coming to town, they aren't sure what, but it's big and very bad."  
  
"Fine, what do they have on it?"  
  
"It revels in destruction, a second circle demon who has decided to open the hellmouth, it managed to get into this world while the powers attention was on you big boy."  
  
"Oh great, the powers can't even be incompetent right!"  
  
"Well, how did you expect them to deal with a monster like Sephiroth?"  
  
"Not sure about that myself, I would have gone the rout of getting Cloud here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Damn it, don't you guys ever get a chance to play video games?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get a hold of Final Fantasy 7 and you'll have an idea what Sephiroth is."  
  
"Play a video game, check."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Roger, shutting up!"  
  
Xander shook his head, the shoulder length white hair swirling as he sheathed the Masamune, starting to walk away, "I'll go see what I can dig up on this, I guess I'll end up seeing you again."  
  
"And kid," the demon said with a smile, causing the one winged angel to turn, "I'm hoping this all works out for you, if nothing else, at least you got your wish."  
  
As the demon vanished, Xander shook his head. He had wanted power, he had only wanted to help, but now, now he truly understood the meaning of the phrase, be careful what you wish for. 


	3. Interlude 1 Caritas

AN: This really doesn't have much to do with the rest of the story, but I agreed to write it for my Beta reader, so blame her for this one, my other one has been kept busy reading my Speed Freak stories. She just wanted around 200 words, so that's what I did. It's set just before Shadow Fall so enjoy.  
  
Xander entered the demon bar. His white hair trailing behind him as he moved, the pale glow of mako eyes showing that he was definitely not normal.  
  
Those that sensed the power within him backed away immediately as Lorne felt the wards tremble for a moment and then stabilize with a sigh of relief. His mind flashed through the recent reports he had heard about a white haired entity that managed to make Sunnydale as close to a demon ghost town as he could, including taking down a second circle demon with apparent ease. Beyond that, he was seen with a single wing closest the viewer could compare it to was a ravens, black feathers and all.  
  
Was it possible that this was a true angel cast down? The last ones had waged war against the demon population and the Fallen managed to conquer several dimensions before they decided extermination was not the proper method of dealing with Demons.  
  
In other words, if this was someone like that, all the wards in the world wouldn't keep those inside the bar alive.  
  
The warrior stepped up to the bar and ordered a drink that was hurriedly prepared and given to him.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Take it," the bartender managed to stutter, his face turning pale, "It's on the house, please don't hurt me!"  
  
Lorne was still hoping that he and his bar lasted the night.  
  
Thankfully, he left nearly immediately, well, after the guy speared the weapons check guy with his sword. 


	4. Shadow Fall

AN: Darn it, this thing is really hard to keep writing, Sephy is one bad dude and keeping him credible is hard. Let's just say that in this chapter a certain evil law firm is gonna get it. But this chapter is inspired by one of the Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children trailers, not really in content, but it got me past the block I developed. Another part of the inspirations was a flash animation at New Grounds that just showed Sephy tearing apart Mogs left and right.  
  
X-Over- Yeah, I'm still working on it, this is setting up for another discussion chapter, mainly to deal with the aftermath of Xander's preference for mass slaughter of his enemies with no remorse nor regret.  
  
BC1- Thanks!  
  
HolyKnight- Just wait, more fun to come.  
  
Dave4- Yeah, I noticed that, not to many people like the idea of Xander dressing up as the villain for Halloween, the only other one I've seen is Episode X ander, and I'll have to look for that, but it's a Star Wars crossover, though it gave me a lot of inspiration for this one.  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
It had been a week since Xander had found the demon that Whistler had told him about, it had managed to hide for nearly fifteen minutes before it was butchered like a pig and put on display in Willy's bar. Then he set about finding those responsible for summoning it into this world.  
  
The trail of bodies he left behind had made the evening news as he worked his way through those who had summoned it, as well as finding the source of the spell.  
  
And thus the one winged angel was on his way to LA to deal with the offices of Wolfram and Hart. People always told him that lawyers were evil, they just didn't mean it in the literal, demon summoning kind of way.  
  
The white haired being stopped his motorcycle in front of the building and a wicked grin crossed his lips. He wore no helmet, nor did he need one. From Sephiroth he had gained something that seemed like complete immunity to most forms of injury, impact was one that a Polgara had discovered the hard way, right before the warrior ripped out its spine with his bare hands.  
  
He gunned the engine, hair fluttering around him as the roar filled him. The part of him that was from the one winged angel screamed in pleasure as he smashed through the entrance.  
  
Estuans interius [Burning inside] ira vehementi [with violent anger,] Estuans interius [Burning inside] ira vehementi [with violent anger,] Sephiroth Sephiroth  
  
Guards rushed him only to be lit ablaze by a wave of his hand as he dismounted. The screams of the burning filling the air as the sprinklers activated and the alarms sounded, but the being was unfazed by it.  
  
The Masamune cleared its sheath as he moved, slaying everything that stood in his way. The glittering blade moving so swiftly that no blood marred its surface, the very motions adding to the noise in the air.  
  
A low, haunting laugh rose above the uproar as the warrior sent lightning cascading through the room. The mystics sent to deal with the intruder collapsing into a pile of twitching bodies before they caught ablaze from the raw power.  
  
He walked forwards again, the energy he was using surrounding him with an unearthly glow as Xander threw a guard that stepped out of the elevator with enough force to send him flying out of the lobby through the entrance he had created with his bike, across the street, and splattering all over the brick building.  
  
The white haired one entered the elevator and hit a combination of buttons and waited.  
  
Sors immanis [Fate – monstrous] Et inanis [and empty,] Sors immanis [Fate – monstrous] Et inanis [and empty,]  
  
Far underground, the Oracles turned to each other, eyes growing wide at the raw power growing above ground. Their already pale faces seemed to grow paler as they turned to stare at each other.  
  
"What has been done is done, we cannot do any more to deal with this possible threat on our own, we must hope to keep its attention directed to those who are against us and hope it burns itself out before they are all dead."  
  
"Perhaps we should call a truce with the Wolf, Ram, and Hart. Together we may stand a chance against this onslaught."  
  
"The one winged angel was never meant to come to this world, but many things are not meant to remain as they were meant to."  
  
"The only chance we have is to pool our resources with Wolf, Ram, and Hart."  
  
"What about Glorificus, we could give her the key to let her go home."  
  
"Perhaps, after this night, we must meet with those who were our foes about a truce until this threat is dealt with. We will send a message to Glory ."  
  
Veni, veni, venias, [Come, come, O come,] Ne me mori facias [do not let me die] Veni, veni, venias, [Come, come, O come,] Ne me mori facias [do not let me die]  
  
Xander smiled at the burning building from his vantage point. It had been almost too easy to do that.  
  
A part of him was disgusted with what he had done, the part of him that did not come from that night, the part that truly was Xander rather than Sephiroth. That part saw the necessity of preventing another demon of that sort from getting loose, of leaving a message to those responsible.  
  
But it was the part of him that was the one winged angel that had written that message in the blood of everything in his path. He had killed nearly four hundred in that day, human and demon, and that part of him felt a sort of joy at each spray of blood and gore.  
  
It scared the human in him, but the rest of him was riled up by the slaughter and desired more, more death and destruction, mayhem and maiming. It was something that made him desire to lock himself up. But even there, if the urge to destroy grew to powerful, there would be no stopping him.  
  
The demon population of Sunnydale had nearly cleared out, only the idiots or the top of the global food chain dared to try anything. The others had discovered that, but for the killer in him, Sunnydale no longer held anything that held his interest.  
  
He knew a rift was forming between himself and the other Scoobies, Giles was still in the hospital due to Halloween, he had nearly died from the injuries caused when Sephiroth on a whim destroyed the school with a simple use of Ultima. It was made worse by the sadistic tendencies his other half had that came out in battle, one vampire he had kept alive for hours, slowly torturing it until its mind broke and he left it to die, stakes through its wrists and ankles as he watched and waited for morning.  
  
Xander knew that it wasn't right, but that part of him drew a sick sort of pleasure from it. It was an odd feeling to be both joyous and nauseous from the same activity.  
  
That was only the beginning, his parents had raged at him. Normally he would have run and locked himself in his room, but it was another situation that drew Sephiroth out. He didn't remember what exactly happened, but he remembered the bodies when the EMT's came to remove the corpses.  
  
He threw up seven times until there was nothing left. In his own mind he had become a monster, something that rivaled what Angel was before his soul was returned, but then he remembered something even worse than he had read in those books.  
  
Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa) [Come, come, O come, (Glorious)] Ne me mori facias (Generosa) [do not let me die (Noble)] Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa) [Come, come, O come, (Glorious)] Ne me mori facias (Generosa) [do not let me die (Noble)]  
  
Mayor Richard Wilkins III stared out the window at Sunnydale. He had seen the rubble, walked through the ruins. A cold hand of fear caressed what was left of his soul.  
  
He had not felt fear of that level since he was a small boy, and even then it wasn't like this. That was illusion, this was for real. Then there was the second level demon that was left butchered in the city. The reports he had received from the supernatural population had been disturbing, a white haired being with a black, feathered wing. It seemed like something fitting a legend he had once heard, a tale of the angel of death returning to Earth to mete out destruction upon his foes.  
  
Then he heard a new report begin about a white haired man assaulting his lawyers in LA. Fear filled him and he made note to accelerate his plans as much as possible. A slayer was one thing, two was still workable, but if it was Azrael walking the earth, nothing he had in his bag of tricks was enough to stop his own doom.  
  
Sephiroth Sephiroth  
  
Buffy and Willow were sitting in the living room at Buffy's, the news was on as they did some of the work that they had been assigned before the school was destroyed. Both of them were rather torn between anger and joy at the destruction of the school. There was also fear for their friend.  
  
Buffy turned and faced the TV for a moment before turning to Willow.  
  
"Hey, Willow, what was Xander doing today anyway?"  
  
"He said he had something to do in LA, I didn't get much out of him, why?"  
  
"Look at the news for a moment, I think that we just found out what he was doing."  
  
The red head turned and her jaw dropped, "How?"  
  
"Is that a costume thing?"  
  
"I don't know that much about that game, but from what Jessie and Xander had said, we may have a major problem if it is."  
  
"How big of a problem?"  
  
"Remember, he turned Spike and Drusilla into frogs."  
  
"Oh boy, we really need to talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, we need to find out just why he did this and plan an intervention." 


	5. The Lost One

AN: Yes this is more Sephiroth, I am working on the next chapter of Summer Vacation, but I just had a breakthrough wit this story in terms to ideas. This one is mainly setting things up for what is still to come, and it should keep things going.

X-over- Yeah, that's part of what this is, even the initieative underestimates him, the Order of Teraka does the same, he's of a higher order than everything else on the planet which is the major problem, and the order was contracted by either Wolfram and Hart or Mayor Wilkens, I'm not totally sure yet.  
  
The white haired warrior ran, evading bullets with a ballet like grace, the occasional shower of sparks glinted through the shadows when bullet met blade. He rolled over the railing of the stairs and landed on the trooper who was shooting at him, an easy kill with a strike of the blade.  
  
Xander groaned as a glance out the window spotted five more SWAT vans than had been there when last he had checked. A mental count of those trying to deal with him had a smile cross his lips, they didn't have near enough of a force if he let Sephiroth come out and play, but he was consciously suppressing that half of himself in favor of his more human and definitely sane half. So far outside there were twenty seven SWT units, the local cops, three retrieval/elimination teams of cleaners the watchers sent, a few dozen assassins from the Order of Teraka, the national guard, and a group of military yahoo's that carried some sort of electric rifle and referred to him as a hostile sub whatever. It was definitely not the kind of enemy he had expected to run into in Ohio in the first place.  
  
It made for an interesting situation in the middle of Dayton, but hey, interesting meant a rather normal day, or at least a boring one.  
  
He snatched the fire extinguisher off the wall and forced the hose into the next assassin's mouth and turned it on, watching the man sink to the floor.  
  
With a quick motion, he was through the door and running down a hallway, blade flashing as he charged the group of soldier boys with giant tazers. Blood filled the air, but none touched him as he moved away before his foes even realized they had been sliced open. He spun the blade in a slow figure eight, the blade still clean as he did so, it had moved at speeds so fast that it hadn't even touched the skin; its very passing had caused the damage.  
  
From within a horribly deranged laugh began to fill him, the demon within him was pleased; it asked 'mother' if she was pleased with him. Xander felt sick at the notion, he felt the creature grow stronger as he fought, harder to control, harder to keep down from merging completely with him.  
  
For a moment he paused, surrounded by the corpses of the soldiers, their marking claiming them as members of some unit called the Initiative. His mind battling against the bloodlust that was consuming him whole.  
  
He forced his breath to slow down from the rapid fire panting it had to a slower, calmer pattern as his stomach threatened to spread its contents across the floor. His eyes flashed for the barest instant, revealing Sephiroth's Mako energy infused ones before his calming technique gave him back his edge and they vanished once more.  
  
One of the watcher goons fired through the thin walls with an assault rifle, but Xander didn't show one ounce of care as he drove his fist through the wall and dragged the man through to send him flying through an office's open door and out a window the land atop a SWAT van.  
  
Sephiroth rushed to the surface, shattering the barriers and achieving dominance, Xander's thoughts went to what had driven him from Sunnydale.  
  
"Xander, please tell us what happened, what changed you into this?" Buffy asked, she and Willow both seemed to be halfway into shock, but they still held on to their control.  
  
"How, how could you do that to those people?" Willow asked, tears finally coming.  
  
He fought against the arrogance he had gained from his other half, and hated himself for what he had done, but to that part of him, it was a necessary evil. An evil, yes, but one that had to be committed. His soul was at war with itself, a battle that would not be won or lost then.  
  
The white haired one slowly sat down, eyes closed, the calm façade he wore during his strike against Wolfram and Hart just beginning to crack.  
  
"I did what had to be done; they had to learn that it is not okay to go around summoning demons into the world for fun," he managed to say after a long moment of thought, "And I changed because those bastards in power up there decided that my Halloween costumes character was far to powerful and were trying to stop Sephiroth then, but the spell was ended while they were messing with it, I got stuck with that psychopaths memories and abilities, he's become a part of me."  
  
"Who did?" Buffy stammered, confused, not recognizing the name, but her mind flashed to the destruction Xander had confessed to the next morning.  
  
"I dressed up as Sephiroth, a lethal warrior who makes most of our enemies seem like cute little puppies on tranquilizers," the formerly dark haired man said slowly, "And I still have part of him up there in my head, the one plus side was that it helped me deal with Spike and Drusilla, but I have the darker parts as well."  
  
"What?" Buffy managed to say, "I knew we hadn't seen anything out of Spike for a while, but how the hell did you deal with them?"  
  
"Quite simple, I turned them into frogs," Xander chuckled, in fact they are in a terrarium in my room at the moment."  
  
But an instant later the familiar, joking face of their friend was replaced once more with the hardened face of the warrior he held within him. It was a disturbing sight to behold, especially for Willow who had known him her entire life, it just broke something within her to see him this way.  
  
The looks forced Xander to make a decision, he couldn't stay in the city, he had changed far too much to remain, and it just felt wrong somehow. The feeling hurt, but he knew in both parts of him that it was the best choice, he couldn't afford to put his friends through this sort of thing, especially if Sephiroth came to the surface and tried to hurt them.  
  
Xander returned to control as he reached the roof via the elevator, one Terakan pinned to the wall by chair legs now implanted through the shoulders, elbows, and knees. The mage was still alive, but only just though his voice was removed by a silencing spell. The only sound coming from him was the gurgling of blood.  
  
The warrior stepped forwards into what his foes believed was a trap that they had set for him, but they weren't prepared for what he did, a simple casting of Ultima leveled the roof with the same potency as an atomic device. But that wasn't all, the white haired entity leaped clear of the burst of light, snatching the strut of the police chopper that had circled around to provide support.  
  
It was at that very moment that the failsafe bomb the Initiative squads had left behind incase they were all taken down went off in the basement of the building, consuming it in pillar of flames and rubble.  
  
Masamune lashed out, removing the tail of the aircraft as the one winged angel landed atop the next building and was running as the attention of those around him had diverted to the chaos behind him, death and destruction raining down around him as he pulled a vanishing act.  
  
As Xander made his escape from the hands of the combined forces of several groups out for his head, across the continent, his friends where having a meeting of their own.  
  
It was a solemn occasion, a month had passed since Xander had vanished, leaving letters to be delivered to them the next day saying that he couldn't put them through what was happening to him.  
  
They smiled slightly at memories as they glanced at the picture on the mantle, one taken that night by Joyce Summers, the night when everything changed. The night before Xander's smile became something far less common than it would have required to be placed upon the endangered species list. It was also the night where their friend had the consciousness of a psychopathic killer imprinted within his head.  
  
Giles clearing his thoughts at what he had to say, it wasn't good news, but it was news.  
  
"I have something to confess," he said as they all just sat their, seeming to stare into space, "I made a miscalculation as to how I asked the Council to help."  
  
"What happened?" Willow stammered.  
  
"They decided that he was a threat to be dealt with, and he's already eliminated seven teams in various cities in the country, that's all I got out of it."  
  
"How...how could you..." Buffy said, both girls crying at the thought of an accident leading to their friend being hunted.  
  
Back with Xander, he smiled as he stepped up to the window at the airline t Dayton International.  
  
"Yes, a ticket for Alexander Sephiroth for London," he said as the lady asked him about it.  
  
Moments later, the white haired being was on his way to jolly old England to settle the score with a group of tweed wearing pests who would soon feel his wrath.  
  
The watchers were going to pay.


	6. Moment of Clarity

AN: yes I know Xander seems to be having multiple personality syndrome. Wouldn't you if you had all of that dumped into your head, combine that with the fact that Sephiroth is so different from Xander's original personality that it makes him hate himself for what he desires to do in that part of himself. But on the bright side, it means that I can develop this version of him without really worrying about either creating a bigger monster that outclasses even him, or totally going off the deep end and make him a complete Mary Sue character. But anyway, the Watchers just bit off far more than they could possibly chew, and it doesn't just bite back, it fires super lasers. One thought that now makes me smile is later on with the trio, what their reaction to Sephiroth showing up would be. My guess would be awed silence followed by much running and screaming.  
  
Another thing is that although this may seem out of character for Travers, I just wanted to try something new with him. Viewing him as someone who is more caught up in the traditions to see why they where there in the first place. He also reminds me of a friend who was quite well off, and he joined the military, became a courier and well, he seems like a far more stuck up version of him in some respects, just add the tradition to it as well. Plus, I had to give someone a sword that could stand up to the Masamune, but as for how they work, the magic in them is powered by the willpower of the wielder, the stronger mind wins.  
  
It was a foggy day in London when a white haired man stepped from out of the taxi, thick armored boots touching the cobblestone sidewalk with little more than a whisper. The figure's coat that seemed to conceal him evaporated into the fog, the spell vanishing around the warrior.  
  
The ankle length black coat with armored shoulders forged of mythril silver stood out against the pale skin and lightly glowing eyes. Masamune materialized behind him with the last vestiges of the spell.  
  
The building on the corner drew his attention immediately. He hadn't known the precise location of the council headquarters, but the building reeked of magic, untrained magic. To the being it was a magic power so weak it was almost laughable, untrained magic.  
  
The master of the Masamune smiled with a grin that would have sent the devil himself running in panic. The blade skewered the lock of the door and then was twisted to tear it free, the door fracturing around the blade before he withdrew it.  
  
"Pathetic," Xander whispered just an instant before he shattered the wood and glass door with a kick.  
  
His eyes flashed across the hall as he entered, the tip of the katana tearing through the wall, leaving a gash that twirled around easily as he moved through the building, following the sense of magic he had located.  
  
The place felt like a maze, but the part of him that was Sephiroth was used to dungeons that held far more complex paths than this, the crater for one.  
  
He smiled as he stepped up to the entrance of a room that held the same signature as the library he had found.  
  
Quentin Travers was in a panic, the wards and protections had collapsed as if they were nothing more than tissue paper against a flamethrower. Others had accused him of having never fought, but that was both true and false at the same time. He had fought, but not the fight he was running now; he had once been a soldier for Queen and country, but this war was the thing that now consumed him, it defined him.  
  
But he had never been on the lines of this war, he felt that now, knew that he should have done something. The traditions that said this place was impregnable were the same ones that governed his life, they where dying in his mind. In that moment, the moment the door burst open, revealing the white haired demon that came to destroy them, he begged forgiveness from God for blindly following the traditions that now entrapped the council.  
  
His face turned a pale white as the others fled, taking the escape route set up by his father decades earlier, a man that had not followed the rules nor traditions, something that Quentin now viewed as his own folly.  
  
The watcher stood there alone now, his mind made up, he would do what he could to save the others. This was his atonement, his choice, his last act.  
  
A strange feeling of peace filled him, a calm as he slowly drew the ancient blade of his family, something made in the time of Arthur and Merlin, a weapon presented to his ancestor by the Dragon King himself as a reward to a faithful knight His family served not at the table, but they were faithful to their king.  
  
The blade shone silver, seeming to take on a glow of its own as its wielder's mind was freed.  
  
He closed his eyes, mind knowing that even with the skills in the bladed arts he did have, it was far from enough to face the one he stood against, but he had to try. He had failed at his duty, but now he stood before a chance at redemption.  
  
He felt time slow, feeling every heartbeat like that of a drum. Within him, he prepared himself to die, to sacrifice himself for the others. The Draconis would once more meet the steel of a foe.  
  
Both of them, watcher and warrior stood across the library, the massive conference table had been cast aside during the entrance of the white haired one as it had been an attempt to seal the room.  
  
The effort had worked, for that few seconds allowed the others to escape, now only one stood before the onslaught of the one winged angel.  
  
Both moved a second later, blades meeting in the song of steel on steel. A shower of multicolored sparks burst forth, aided by the magic in the swords, the embers hovering around them like the stars in the sky.  
  
The weapons scraped along one another, Masamune and Draconis testing one another for weakness, their magic dueling even as their masters were. Ancient forces fought with the very will of their bearers.  
  
The connection broke, both swordsmen coming apart to a distance of a blades reach between the tips of their blades as they circled.  
  
"Interesting, I had believed that none would have the courage to face me," Xander said, a flash of Sephiroth fighting to take control, but enough to turn this into a game, he was playing the cat to the watchers mouse.  
  
"I have done my duty, now it is my penance that must be complete," Travers responded in a tone that conveyed that he knew this was only a game to the other, but one that the watcher had chosen to participate.  
  
The blades met again, more sparks joined those floating in the air around them as they circled, Quentin pressing with all his might, but not moving back the Masamune. His two hands could not match that of the one handed grip his foe used.  
  
Sephiroth rose to the surface as the white haired ones smile changed into a bored one that signified that the game was over; the pale glow grew into a raging furnace of destruction.  
  
Masamune lashed out in a string of attacks that moved faster than the watchers eyes could follow. It left not even a blur behind as it moved to cause destruction in its wake with a fluidity motion that would have put any member of a feline species into disgrace at an attempt at replicating it.  
  
Draconis clattered to the ground against the wall as the sparks vanished from the air, the raw power of Sephiroth's will dominating the battle between Masamune and Draconis.  
  
Sephiroth chucked as the watcher dove for the blade, only to have it kicked away from him. The one winged angel decided that this one had earned some modicum of respect and drew on that power within him, revealing the raven black wing that came from his shoulder.  
  
"What...what are you?" Travers gasped as he staggered to his feet.  
  
"Ah, what am I?" the warrior chuckled, "I am that which I am, nothing more and certainly nothing less, but that is not the question you should be asking."  
  
"Who are you!" he yelled back.  
  
"I am Sephiroth, the one who nearly destroyed a world, the one who survived the destruction of countless others," he responded with a slight chuckle as the light in his eyes faded, the wing vanishing and one on the other shoulder appearing, this one white as a doves, "And I am Alexander, the protector of those who I hold dear."  
  
He waved a hand and Draconis appeared in the mako infused beings free hand.  
  
"This is an interesting weapon, similar to my weapon, but different, a power similar to that of Bahamut resides within it," he said as he drove the point of it into the wooden floor until it remained vertical as his attention was diverted back to the watcher.  
  
"You sent your killers after me, the last were a pair in between the airport and here," he said as he took a seat in one of the chairs, "Their bodies will be discovered soon, I left them in a rather obvious place, their corpses will be found when someone looks at the hands of the clock tower, Big Ben I believe it is called, or when they reach six and they fall."  
  
"You're a monster, a demon, and you will be destroyed for it!"  
  
"Oh?" came the reply, "You see, you watchers are first, then come the Terakans and then a special forces unit are on my list, those who try to kill me will only end up dead, though perhaps you would do best alive."  
  
Quentin Travers never got a chance to comment as the one winged angel simply froze him in time with a well placed stop spell.  
  
"Now then, don't look so sad," he commented as he walked over and straightened the man's tie and put his coat back on him, "Just remember that you'll be like this for eternity, perhaps someone will even turn you every few millennia."  
  
Xander walked out with a calm quiet as his mind once more began to process what made him what he now was. Two minds in one body, he noticed one of the books had fallen from the shelf, landing on the floor.  
  
He reached down and picked it up, wondering what the ancient, hidebound book was about. The page that it was open to read as follows.  
  
The angel of one wing The protector of man Two sides of the same coin Chosen by those above Two minds One body A darkness shall be called And only when two become one Shall the wings be rejoined. The twelfth bell The end of an age Anger shall not let him die Peace shall make him immortal The duel shall be the greatest threat Against part of himself shall the challenge be made. For good or evil, Is for the winner to decide. 


	7. Birth of Destruction

AN: Well with the Watchers on the run and Traver's trapped for a long, long while, Sephy's got to have some fun, so now he's coming for the others one by one, part of him, the Xander part is more or less picking targets for Sephiroth's fury. In more simple terms, fun, fun, fun!  
  
Also, the weapon I'm using in this chapter was the one that was destroyed in the beginning of the disk where the weapon problems start in VII, and as it was destroyed by the Junion cannon before it really could do anything, nor was it named, I took the name from Final Fantasy X with the Omega Ruins.  
  
Also as for another change, I'm considering making Dawn older when she arrives, mainly because I doubt the Sephiroth part of him would want to protect her just for her being Buffy's sister.  
  
Aleh- Thanks, my Beta didn't get to read this one, she doesn't quite have the time at the moment, midterms and all. I am fixing it so it should be fixed before I upload this chapter.  
  
X-Over-The initiative is up soon, one of his reasons for going back to Sunnydale, I'm considering bringing in other characters, but I'm waiting for later for Avalanche, I want to wait for Advent Children before they show up, Cloud is a maybe and so are various characters from Kingdom Hearts, Rikku perhaps.  
  
Anime-Ronin- Yep, I wasn't planning on using the frog again for a while, Stop is quite fun to use, one idea I'm considering for a future villain is mini, imagine a miniature Adam or the like.   
  
Sephiroth watched slowly, the prophecy intrigued him. Those who ran were not worth the time it would take to chase them. It was here, like the library back on his home world, in the Shinra Mansion that his life would change once more.  
  
Travers immobile form had been moved up against the wall as the white haired one began to read the ancient tomes around him.  
  
Some say that knowledge is power, but that is a fallacy, knowledge on its own is not power, in fact it is rather worthless when one just has it. Knowledge is in fact only one of the several keys to power. Capability is another and so is ones will.  
  
Xander's mind was busy absorbing the information, looking for ways to apply the knowledge, new abilities and capabilities.  
  
He was also searching for something, the key to destroying the Order of Teraka, they had angered him and he had yet to figure out who would have dared to send assassins after him.  
  
A passage in one of the tomes left by an explorer of the frozen north caught his eyes, a description of something that was trapped in the ice there. A wide grin spread across his face, it was perfect.  
  
The assassins wouldn't know what hit them.  
  
The Grand Master of the Order of Teraka sat there, watching over the assembled. Once every century all of the assassins would gather in this place, an ancient complex well hidden among the sands of the Sahara to confirm their vows to the legacy of the Order.  
  
He stood to speak before the assembled killers of thousands of species of demons and human killers of all kinds.  
  
Then the building began to shake, the ancient clay of the walls giving off waves of dust.  
  
"What on earth?" one of the honor guards stammered as he stared out the window, eyes wide.  
  
"Is that...is that a dragon?" another yelped as he dove for cover.  
  
The darkness that had come at dusk evaporated as a primal scream was heard.  
  
"No," one of the eldest of their number responded to the frantic screams, "That's no dragon!"  
  
Light seemed to collect before the massive monster that moved towards them. It seemed almost draconic in form, but it was no dragon, it seemed older, as old as the planet herself.  
  
To those who went to look, they sensed its power emanating from the point just before where its mouth would be.  
  
The Grand Master moved, running with any who followed, heading deeper to the most secure part of the facility. His mind running through the legends he had heard from the previous Grand Master when he had first joined as an Assassin.  
  
The Order of Teraka was not destined to fall to the machinations of mortal man nor to demon plots, but to the hands of the protectors of Gaia. The creatures that were the last defense line if and when the planet herself was in danger.  
  
His thought no more, not because there was no more, but because that was the moment the creature attacked.  
  
Sephiroth's Mako infused eyes fluttered open with a grin as the Weapon returned to the arctic ice to await his next call.  
  
The destruction was absolutely magnificent, Mother would be most pleased if he was still in the world she was from. Here he could not hear her voice, but his other self, this Xander was proving to be much more interesting to listen to.  
  
He reached over and changed the channel on the television to the news that was now reporting a terrorist nuclear weapon test in Egypt. A smile crossed his lips, the world was in denial of the other inhabitants of this world. Gaia would have nothing to fear from him. His memories of dying in the lifestream had eliminated all thoughts of obtaining godhood, now he sought something far different, if he could not become a god, he would become a force unto himself.  
  
Xander surged to the surface, his mind playing through what he had seen through the eyes of Omega Weapon. He was calm now, nowhere near happy about what his alter ego had done, but it was something that had to be done, and others had to learn that it was not a good idea to attack him.  
  
Perhaps the method used could be considered overkill, but he had made a strategic move. One that made a decisive victory on that front, the watchers had been nothing worth his time, pathetically weak, but the Order of Teraka, they had been the cockroaches of Assassins, and he had eliminated them with one fell swoop.  
  
Somehow he could control these Weapons like the ones Sephiroth could in the world he was from. Part of him desired to know how, but then the answer came from his other self, a memory surfacing from Halloween, the beginning of this nightmare.  
  
When Sephiroth felt weak, he bound the Weapons to him, his mind not comprehending that these ones were not the same ones he had commanded before.  
  
That thought hit him like a load of bricks, Sephiroth's power had been drawn from his connection with Jenova on his own world, and here he had been drawing on Gaia through the link with the Weapons.  
  
His mind deciphered the possibilities of this in a mere instant and he felt the presence of the power surrounding him.  
  
"Hello Mother," he whispered into the air.  
  
The oracles were afraid, the consciousness of the world was awakening after millennia of slumber. Their dominion over the balance had been shattered; she was once more in control.  
  
They began to prepare to set the board to put her back to sleep. The summoning and control of a Weapon had blindsided them, they were to rest until the end, but that had not happened, their foe, the dual entity known both as Alexander and Sephiroth had destroyed millennia of work.  
  
Whistler, their emissary had vanished earlier, the Creator had summoned him for some purpose. And that added a whole new level of difficulty to their plans.  
  
A flash of light informed them that their visitor had arrived.  
  
She looked like a young woman in her early twenties with long blond hair.  
  
"What is it that you want?" she asked with a tone that was almost a sneer.  
  
"To make a deal, we give you the current location of the key you seek and you eliminate someone for us," the two said in tandem.  
  
"Deal," Glory replied with wide smile crossing her lips. 


	8. Initiative Lost

AN: Yes, I did put Glory in the series now, heck with all it took to stop her in the show, she still isn't at the same ability level as Sephiroth. Can't you just see him playing with the Hell Goddess, and it would be a slow and painful death for her.  
  
Part of my modifications to Dawn fixes the problems with most of the memory problems, namely having Dawn be older than she was in the show and having lived with her and Buffy's dad until she shows up.  
  
LifeisFated-Thanks, I'm trying to keep it up.  
  
Shepharih- Thank you, I am trying to increase the depth of the story, and I know some of the ones aren't that good, but I find a lot of them interesting because it allows combinations that wouldn't work otherwise.  
  
X-Over- Thanks, there will still be a few more chapters before Glory arrives in Sunnydale. Also back with drawing Avalanche into this, the PTB's messenger got co-opted by an even higher power, so they still have no idea where he came from and are throwing everything they can think of at him, I am considering bringing in either Vincent or Auron or perhaps both. They would have the capability to reach the core of Xander's Sephiroth part.  
  
He sensed them coming as he left the airport, he had left London for LA. These idiots were making this far too easy. Four men, each armed judging by their motions, moved in on him.  
  
Xander smirked as he vanished into the crowd, changing the roll of hunter and hunted. His eyes flashed for a moment as he watched them move towards his former location.  
  
Slipping into the restrooms, he waited for his foes through a ceiling tile as soon as the doors swung shut behind him. For a moment he was tempted to reach for the Masamune, but then he decided that these foes were not worth using the blade.  
  
They moved in to the restroom covering each other, weapons appearing as they did, silenced pistols cleared leather and swept the room before them. Their folly was due to human evolution, on earth there was nothing that hunted from above, but Sephiroth came from a different world.  
  
The agent in the rear, took a double handed axe blow to the head that dropped him instantly into unconsciousness.  
  
The other three reacted by spinning to see what happened, but the white haired destroyed snatched another by the throat with one handed and tossed him over his shoulder, through the door, and tumbling through the lobby of the airport.  
  
Xander cast a simple barrier spell that intercepted the weapons fire from the remaining two Initiative agents and sent it scattering around in all directions as he stood there.  
  
"You aren't even worth my time," he chuckled, snatching the radio from the unconscious agent as he cast another pair of spells, slow on the agents and haste on himself, vanishing instantly, causing the two, awake agents to try to get past the barrier left by their foe.  
  
"You know Forrest," Graham commented.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How the hell are we going to explain this to Walsh?"  
  
"Well, at least he didn't kill us," Forrest responded.  
  
"But Walsh will."  
  
Sephiroth hotwired a motorcycle and set off as he glanced at the radio and turned it on.  
  
"Agent Finn, report!" came a harsh female voice.  
  
"Mister Finn isn't here any more," Xander responded in a mocking tone.  
  
"Who's this, this is a secure line!"  
  
"I'm the one who dealt with your goons," he chuckled.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What I want is the relevant question," Sephiroth laughed as if he had just heard a joke, "What I wanted was for your goon squads to leave me alone, but you didn't take the hint in Ohio, now I'm coming for you."  
  
"What!"  
  
Xander tossed the radio aside like a piece of trash where it shattered along the side of the road in a shower of sparks.  
  
Detective Kate Lockley climbed out of her car and walked into the airport. She was supposedly off duty, but she was the closest to the scene and got the call. She walked into the airport wondering just what the hell was going on, reports described a brawl that revealed four government agents being dealt with in various ways, one chucked nearly a hundred feet by what was described as a tall, pale, white haired man, and the kicker was it was a one handed throw. Another was on his way to the hospital, and the remaining two were trapped behind what was described as an invisible wall that deflected bullets, forcing the maintenance staff to tear a hole in the wall to get them out.  
  
She had an odd feeling that it was just going to be one of those days.  
  
Especially after the description matched that of a psychopath that took down fifteen SWAT units in Ohio as well as a bunch of other specialists and the National Guard, leveling the building in the process.  
  
With that kind of a creature on the loose in her town, she actively considered turning in her badge. 


	9. Vengance Calling

AN: A few members of the Initiative down, the base to go, Kate getting involved in the investigation at the airport. And Sephiroth being, well, Sephiroth. He did leave them alive though, and Walsh knows that he's coming for the Initiative, will she do the smart thing and run for her life, or will she get what's coming? One guess what the psychotic lunatic is gonna do. Perhaps I'll even let ADAM be complete early for this rumble.  
  
Perhaps an odd short little event would be for my Sonic/Xander to meet Sephiroth/Xander, that could get interesting in figuring out what would happen, either they'd be friends or they'd kill each other, not really sure which at the moment. One confession about this chapter is that I wrote it while watching the Matrix: Reloaded, so you can probably guess what inspired the fights in this one.  
  
X-Over-I think Adam may help even the odds, I mean Sephiroth versus even a few thousand Initiative troopers would be a bit of an unbeatable advantage, even with both hands tied behind his back. I just thought it would be funny having them trying to explain how they got trapped behind an invisible wall.  
  
Kel of Mayhem-Calm down a bit, I will keep posting more of this story, It's not going to end soon. And yes, Sephiroth was the coolest villain of all RPG's at the least, well in my opinion anyway.  
  
HolyKnight-They still haven't got Sephiroths origin yet, but even then, would they think Willow could do any better than Aeris? I doubt it just because of the way they think.  
  
The white haired warrior pulled the motorcycle to a stop in front of Lowell House. It had been difficult to find, but the energy signatures inside of it had matched those of the four he had toyed with at the airport.  
  
A grin crossed his lips as the collage students fled from the being with the deranged, psychopathic killer look. The armored boots made no sound as he moved up the walk, Masamune clearing its sheath with a slight song as it cut through the air.  
  
He waved a hand and the door to the place, the steel reinforced security door, exploded inwards with the force of a small bomb.  
  
Three dozen agents waited inside the structure in positions to cover the entrance to the base. None of them were totally sure why Professor Walsh had ordered them to arm up with lethal weapons and take up defensive positions, being told that it wasn't a drill.  
  
The lookout signaled that a white haired man had just climbed off a motorcycle and drawn a sword.  
  
Their minds flashed to the briefings given a week earlier when assembling the teams that went to Ohio to deal with a class one threat, those who had looked noted that after that fiasco, the being had been upped to the newly created Class Zero.  
  
They heard an odd creaking noise only long enough for them to jerk into position the instant before the door detonated inwards, the shards of metal and the wood covering killed five of the troopers within seconds of the blast.  
  
A few soldiers started to back towards the entrance to the base, but the deathly quiet that came lulled them back into their positions.  
  
A moment later the silence was broken by the sound of walking, heavy boots against concrete. The pace was a slow and leisurely walk.  
  
Before he stepped through the door, Xander focused and drew on one of his higher level spells, and lightning lashed from his fingertips and through the building like a hurricane. Screams filled the air as he entered with a laugh, hands still slightly cackling with the charge of energy.  
  
The stench of ozone and burning flesh reached him as he walked, but he showed no sign of smelling it as he moved. His blade flashed around him as the survivors of his attack began to move.  
  
Screams filled the air, only to be silenced a few moments later as the blade sang, leaving a trail of death in its path. Masamune once more did not touch the blood, but its mere passing doing the damage, nothing providing the necessary friction to slow it to where it would touch the liquid of life.  
  
He paused for a moment before a mirror that just didn't seem right to him as he searched for a way into what he knew was below.  
  
"As you wish mother," he whispered as he blasted the mirror with a fireball the size of a minivan, revealing an elevator concealed within.  
  
He entered and pushed the button and watched as the inner doors closed to the destruction, several of the boards collapsing as he descended into the Initiative base. The memories showed that there would be far more troops waiting for him when he exited it.  
  
A devilish smile crossed his lips as the door chimed.  
  
Maggie Walsh was in a panic, not only had the observation team at the airport been disabled and made a fool of, and to top it off, all communication with the surface had been cut off.  
  
All available members of the Initiative were armed and in position, nearly five hundred troopers prepared to strike.  
  
She heard the doors open and gunfire started.  
  
A moment later all the guns fell silent, empty. A squad moved up to check the elevator and then started to back away, all units reloading rapidly as a hollow cackle emanated from the shredded elevator car.  
  
"My god," she whispered, backing away.  
  
Sephiroth dropped the shield as he stepped clear of the smoke, his features mirthful as he encased the nearest soldiers in ice.  
  
He twirled his blade with a casual move as he walked forwards, through the hundreds of foes with an almost eerie calm that had his foes backing off, slowly.  
  
"Well," Xander commented, "Are we gonna do this, or are you all going to just back off in awe of me?"  
  
"Kill him!" he heard a woman yell, the same one who he had talked to on the radio.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" one of the troopers yelled, "I'm not gonna attack Sephiroth, he's out of our league!"  
  
A few dozen of the troops ran for it, realizing what the name was.  
  
"Ah, the joys of name recognition," he chuckled slightly, Masamune entering an infinity arc, "Let's play."  
  
The living troops had him trapped in a partial circle, weapons loaded, ready, and aimed at him. If they weren't trying to kill him, it would have felt like he had stepped into the surreal.  
  
"Fire!" the woman roared and bullets filled the air once more.  
  
The bullets stopped midair, surrounding him, the bullets hovering in thin air, time frozen for the bullets with a Stop spell. Sephiroths hair swirling around him as if by some unholy wind, electricity running along his body as he stood there as if he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
Then he moved, lashing out as they charged him, realizing that bullets weren't working. All the men on the ground attacked; the others moving into position for heavier weapons.  
  
Walsh ran for a door, the label obscured by a flying body that slammed into the wall and shattering the door by sheer force like a piece of straw piercing steel in a tornado. She dashed in and set to work on the console, after the last incident, the one in Ohio, she had bumped up the schedule and her project had just been completed, just awaiting a few tests.  
  
She input her access code and a screen rose from the desk as the storage chamber beneath the main floor activated and began to rise, carrying its sole occupant upwards as a hatch hissed open.  
  
This was what a normal woman would have panicked about, but she showed the project the same devotion a mother shows a child, but this even more so, this being that was activating was her life's work.  
  
She began to give instructions to ADAM.  
  
Sephiroth was rising within him, Xander letting the destroyer fight for him in this, they were all human and part of him still hated the feelings he got from killing humans, the other part of him hated the part that reveled in those feelings.  
  
But the killer was on the loose again, and he wanted blood. His eyes glowed emerald as his blade tore through foes nearly as fast as the rest of him did. Masamune flashed silver in its path of destruction like the eye of the storm of death and destruction.  
  
Then he heard a high pitched whine that his mind identified as hydraulics, and then a gout of steam followed with a pressure vent release and a hatch sliding open as it twirled.  
  
A monster rose through the steam, a monstrosity that drove every part of him to feel contaminated by this abomination. Hatred and loathing, something foreign to him, flooded through him as the mako glow burned bright, visible against the lighting of the base.  
  
Energy cackled around him as he drew a second blade, Draconis, with his free hand, the two weapons ready and waiting to wreak havoc upon his foes with an inherent lethality unknown to most beings.  
  
Purple light cackled and the air distorted around him, pulsing and flashing, giving him an ethereal appearance, a look that would be concerning some higher being that performed miracles before them, pure awe.  
  
Gaia felt the anger of the one she had chosen as her child and opened the gates that she had never opened before, giving him the raw power needed for him to do what he desired to do.  
  
D'Hoffryn felt power building, such rage and majesty to one such as he who lorded over something like vengeance. This was something that both awed and terrified him, it was a work of vengeance that made him feel like he was gazing upon a work of art, but at the same time the raw power this being manifested terrified him to his very core, as if she had empowered him herself. But that couldn't be right, she would never do that, but then again, this one had managed to call forth a Weapon.  
  
Whatever it was, he would just have to offer this one a job.  
  
The flickering died down, the electricity cascading through the base. The first thing visible as the emergency lights came on was Xander's face and its glowing, emerald eyes, mako eyes, and the look of peace that filled him.  
  
Then motion drew their eyes back to the wings draped from his back, two minds working for one purpose had allowed both to draw forth their full power, A black wing and a white one beat in tandem, an angel stood before them with blades thirsting for their blood.  
  
Even Adam, the cyborg built to know no fear, retreated several steps as the power washed over him. 


	10. One Winged Angel Unleashed

AN: I just had to save this part for a separate chapter, all the power both Sephiroth and Xander have unleashed upon the Initiative forces and ADAM. And he is rather annoyed with them all and has the power of Earth backing him up on this one. Now I'll try to explain why he has that connection.  
  
In VII his connection with the Weapons was based on sheer mental power gained by his link with Jenova, the same power that let him manipulate Cloud to attack Aeris as well as others with the modification. Now back on Halloween, Sephiroth forged that link with the Weapons of earth, but when the spell was broken, he no longer had the former source of power, thus the parts of him that were used to that automatically sought out alternate power, namely they linked with Gaia through the Weapons.  
  
Now the powers that be had deemed Gaia an unstable force and sealed her away, that power draw woke her up and well, the twisted part of Sephiroth that views Jenova as his mother latched onto Gaia in the same capacity. And as she is still partially trapped by the spells, Xander/Sephiroth is her only connection to her true self, and she is one really ticked off planet. And to think it all came from Sephiroth noticing a few pages about the Weapons in the arctic. Oh, and at least one more Weapon will play a role soon, Oversight is definitely not going to expect this one.  
  
X-Over-Walsh will be dealt with in a creative way, ADAM, well, he'd on a one way trip to the scrap pile. I doubt that D'Hoffryn can do anything more than annoy Xander at this point, but with Sephiroth in there, it may prove quite interesting As for the Sisterhood, I'm not sure if they'd risk themselves with Sephy there to deal with them when they bug his friends. Knights versus Sephiroth, one bloodbath waiting to happen though, a multidirectional rumble with one really, really angry mako infused individual on the loose.  
  
Anime-Ronin-Add in the high pitched squeaky voice and turn him similar to that fear demon....oh the possibilities. I keep on having these odd thoughts of D'Hoffryn and Thrawn being somewhat similar recently, a friend of mine is working on a story involving them both and it kind of stuck in my head.  
  
Sephiroth smiled as his wings slowly flapped, he felt the others rage within him at this monster before him and added his own. Before it had been two minds with common goals but each had different boundaries, but now both minds had one goal, the complete and total annihilation of these pathetic insects.  
  
He felt mother joining his rage as a slow, haunting laugh filled the room as both blades sang through the air.  
  
Xander lashed out, planting Draconis in the cyborg as the Masamune twirled around him, cleaving a gap in the commando teams of Initiative agents like a scythe through a field of wheat.  
  
Anger pulsed almost visibly, but it was nearly corporeal as he moved, an engine of doom.  
  
Hatred flashed through his veins as he chose a spell and cast death on the soldiers around him, watching them all collapse around him like rag dolls, leaving only the strongest agents and the Frankensteinian monster alive.  
  
The blade drew to the side, tearing free of the monster as Sephiroth leaped backwards, preparing more spells for use. His eyes glancing around him with a cold, withdrawn look.  
  
"I have become death," he stated, a wicked smirk crossing his lips, "The destroyer of worlds."  
  
He focused, drawing on the most powerful lightning spell he knew and his smirk widened.  
  
"You know, for a machine, you really are rather lacking in higher brain functions, now you get to deal with a lightning strike level damage to your systems."  
  
Energy cackled around the winged warrior, and released, ripping through it, battering it like a tidal wave. The stench of ozone became overpowering as the blue lightning burned its path into the eyelids of those watching.  
  
The light died to the sound of exploding lights all around and the raining of glass shards. The circuit breakers tripped and the secondary emergency lights came on bathing them all in a blood red glow.  
  
Xander took a step back in shock, the monster was still there, sure he had done some damage, but not enough to stop it, or even slow it down. His mind was working overtime; identifying parts of his enemy with Scanning spells.  
  
Then it hit him, the creature was not just machine, so its other parts gave it some resistance to the spell, enough to divert the power of electricity into, he recognized it, one of the demons that made a part of this abomination was a thunder demon that liked lightning storms.  
  
Then a feral grin crossed his lips as he recognized the variance of the energy coming from the monstrosities organic parts, it was dead, and thus the spell to use was the opposite of Ultima, and he had a chance.  
  
"Oh, I am far from dead," the cyborg sneered as a blade extended and he began to move.  
  
"Well then," Xander responded, feeling the power raging within him, "Let's just test that theory, you are comprised of dead tissue controlled by your machine part, meaning I just used the wrong spell."  
  
Then the fortified base started shaking as he pulled power into another spell, one he had never used before, but he knew it was the one to use, his emphasis on combat and black magic made this one seem of less importance than the few other white magic spells since the same sort of effect could be triggered far more easily with black magic spells.  
  
Light surrounded him, a blinding white light.  
  
"Mother, I feel you," he whispered as the power pulsed and grew around him.  
  
The remaining soldiers realized that this was the time to run as the shaking ripped through the ceiling, exposing the facility to light.  
  
The vibrant green of his eyes and the faintest outline of his body was visible through the raw energy surge.  
  
Gaia channeled her fury through her child, giving him the strength to remove the abomination that threatened her world. Her own anger was multiplied by what had brought it to life. Humanity was not a child anymore, perhaps it had reached its teenage years while she slept, but this, this was unacceptable, and her child would mete out her punishment.  
  
Sephiroth had never felt power such as this. It was calming, peaceful and yet totally ready to strike like a cornered viper against its foes. It was a deadly force, and yet it reached down within him at that part of him that had not been touched by the madness or the bloodlust he carried within him. For a moment he felt different, calmer, more in control than he had ever been since that day in Nibelheim, when he had found Jenova.  
  
The pain and anguish evaporating as Xander regained control.  
  
It was Xander who completed the spell, Holy.  
  
And then the destruction started.  
  
All of Sunnydale shook violently as the white magic fought with the Hellmouth, dueling it out with the very forces of nature at an unprecedented level, the rating was passing ten point on the Richter scale and still climbing, though the actual damage was less than it would seem, the ground looked like waves in the ocean echoing away from the site of the school that had been reconstructed in the months since Xander had left.  
  
Mayor Wilkins was in an absolute panic, the city was being torn apart for the second time within a year. It was unacceptable; his plans were already in jeopardy after the last ones, now he began to plan franticly to try to fix things, and as he did several of his henchmen died in the process.  
  
D'Hoffryn was having trouble coming to the reality of this magic, a variety that was something he had never conceived of at that level. White magic was not supposed to be an offensive weapon like this.  
  
Maggie Walsh stared at the screens, her life's work was being destroyed as she stood there and there was nothing that she could do about it. She screamed in frustration as part of the ceiling caved in, missing her by mere inches.  
  
The light died down, the power fading and revealing that all that was left of his foe was a heap of twisted metal that sizzled in the light, but the angry red slowly fading back to the calmer colors.  
  
He sheathed both blades and glanced around at the now empty base as his wings vanished as they had come. He spotted Walsh and a cruel smile crossed his lips.  
  
Hours later, the only remaining cell in the Initiative base was exposed, but still sealed. Only two occupants were in it, one was a vampire and the other was the now cooling corpse of one Professor Maggie Walsh, and the first rays of the morning sun reached the cell and the screaming vampire collapsed onto the body, incinerating both in the flames of its death. 


	11. Interlude 2 Oversight

AN: This is the second interlude, well, a close friend of mine suggested this and well, I happened to find it funny so here goes the dealing with Oversight. It takes place before the last section of One Winged Angel Unleashed.  
  
Sephiroth surveyed the destruction with a cold methodical stare. Xander felt remorse for the deaths of those ordered into this mess, but his mind did know that they could have refused.  
  
He followed the sound of whimpering through a whole one of those he had thrown had created, the room he entered was still functioning, his lighting spell hadn't fried everything in here like it had in the rest of the base.  
  
He saw her, the one who had ordered the soldiers to kill him. They did not succeed, but that still didn't get her off the hook.  
  
One of the screens cackled for a moment, static slowly fading into the image of an older man.  
  
"Ah, yes, the code zero," the man chuckled, "I did want to speak with you."  
  
He stared at the screen for a moment, a sneer crossing his face before he turned back to Walsh. The man was not worth his time.  
  
"What do I have to do to keep you from killing her?" the man asked.  
  
Xander spun, eyes glowing a dangerous shade of green as he asked a simple question, "You're responsible for her and the monster she made?"  
  
"Monster?"  
  
"That little Frankenstein that I had to deal with."  
  
"Oh, you mean ADAM?"  
  
"Is that what it's called," Sephiroth hissed, he was seething with rage now, this man caused this.  
  
"Why yes," the man said, seeming to get some sort of perverse pleasure out of the information, not quite realizing who truly was the more dangerous of the two beings.  
  
Anger flooded him as he called forth a scan spell and working it through the link and the man sitting in a room only a few hundred miles away, and he had a name.  
  
"Well, George," he responded, the man jerking slightly, "I know where you are and you may want to take a slight peek out of that window to your right."  
  
"How do you..." the older man stammered.  
  
"For a spook of the type to sponsor this type of thing, you really aren't to bright about a little thing called magic," Sephiroth chuckled, "And I would look out that window if I were you, a plaything of mine is making a visit."  
  
"Plaything?"  
  
The man turned and fumbled with the rod of the blinds, his face turning whiter and his eyes wider than most would think humanly possible.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
"That, George, is something called Weapon, or more precisely Emerald Weapon, and it is the most powerful for water missions, and it is your penalty for basing yourself upon an aircraft carrier."  
  
"Why...how..."  
  
"You may have knowledge of a being from a game named Sephiroth, he and my self from this world seem to have, well, merged into one being, and I called the Weapons, think of it as your punishment for creating that monster that I had to put down."  
  
"Please no," the man mumbled as the dull roar of explosions reached the transmitter.  
  
"Goodbye George," Xander said as he blasted the screen, still watching through the eyes of the Emerald Weapon, "And have a nice trip to hell."  
  
His emerald eyes focused on the professor as he realized what he was going to do with her after he noticed the screens transmitting the still, comparatively intact holding cells. One, the only one still completely intact had been shielded from the light by its position and held a starving vampire.  
  
"You know, I think it'll be a rather poetic justice for you to be dealt with by another one of your victims, of course, he won't live very long either."  
  
Maggie Walsh screamed as Sephiroth casually picked her up and chucked her into the an adjacent cell as he placed barriers all around the two cells before destroying the wall between the two and stepping back, vanishing from the ruins with a haunting laugh.  
  
The professor tried to run, scrabbling against the wall as the leech charged, face deforming and drooling as his eyes flashed.  
  
"No...no...noooo!" she screamed before it bit her, draining her as fast as it could. The madness of starvation not even letting it slow down enough to taste the blood. 


	12. Interlude 3 Paths Walked

AN: Well, he just finished off his hit list, and I even got to use another Weapon in the process. I still have a few more to unleash. Ultimate, Ruby, and Diamond at the least, already used Omega and Emerald, but they may get to come back to play. And yes, Xander/Sephiroth has two wings, it's going to be explained as to a total of why later on, Sephiroth has a single Black wing in the game and in Kingdom Hearts, I gave Xander a single white wing, anger brings them out, and when they are both angry, you have both wings. Why and how Xander has a wing will be explained eventually.  
  
But as for the story, this part has to do little with Xander actually at the moment, but it will explain a few things. After One Winged Angel Unleashed, he went to train and to work towards freeing Gaia from her prison, but circumstances won't allow him to stay that way. Anyway, this is what has happened since he left Sunnydale.

X-Over-Spike and Dru are back, mainly due to the fact that Sephiroths spells cast on Halloween are fading due to the lack of its base power source, no power from Jenova, and more threats will be dealt with. And no, it wasn't Spike, just a generic vampire that the Initiative managed to grab. As for Mayor Wilkins, that is a lot of what I planned, I thought that was great when they found the Midgar Zolom in the game.

HolyKnight-Thanks for the preview ideas, some of them gave me some wicked ideas, but I'm setting up things for a major battle in Sunnydale with these two interludes.

Suteben-Yep, but Spike and Dru aren't still frogs, for them it was temporary, without the connection to Jenova, the spells Sephiroth cast on Halloween are breaking down, after that his unconscious connection to Gaia is stabilizing the other ones. Those two are just to great to perminantly eliminate.  
  
The morning he had left, Buffy and Willow felt scared, they both knew he wasn't dead or worse, turned. They found the note he left, explaining why he left, they understood, but it hurt them.  
  
He had left to keep them safe; he didn't trust himself to remain with his other half.  
  
Then things continued as they normally did on the hellmouth, a group of demons came and assembled a monster, something called the Judge. It destroyed souls, and it was a threat, in the end Angel had sacrificed himself to save the rest of them from it.  
  
It had turned dark for a while then, Ms. Calendar revealed her past and it took a while but Oz also joined the group giving them the people they needed to deal with the threats that were coming. Then Xander's CPR the previous spring had an unexpected side effect, a second slayer, Kendra, had shown up to help them.  
  
They barely made it through the winter, but things managed to get better, getting occasional reports about a white haired being dealing with one group or another. Two stood out more than anything, an incident in Dayton, Ohio and what happened to the Watchers Headquarters. If anything the Watchers were in more disarray then ever before,  
  
Almost everyone had made it out alive, but their one casualty was the head of the council, and they weren't really sure what happened to him, he was alive, but in some kind of stasis magic or something of the sort.  
  
Then the problems got worse, apparently the spells Sephiroth had first cast on Halloween were wearing off, Spike and Drusilla showed up again and started wreaking havoc in the city, apparently trying to draw out the one Dru referred to as her little dove.  
  
It was a strange situation, they were trying to draw attention to the town and things only got worse as it went on. Eventually they decided that Buffy and crew had brought down the creature that had turned them into frogs and started playing games with them.  
  
It turned from creepy to scary very quickly when they decided that it would be fun to turn a Special Forces team. And that was when they found out that the SPD did have a few competent officers when a team armed with incendiaries and flamethrowers came to quiet down the situation, but other than the fact that they were in SWAT gear, the team seemed to vanish after that one.  
  
Things still got progressively worse, until they learned something that scared them, well two things, Buffy's sister was coming to town, her fathers new girlfriend had decided that she didn't like her and convinced him to send her off, and the fact that Spike and Dru had unearthed an ancient demon called Acaltha.  
  
Glory chuckled to herself at the two Vampires she had been told to work with. It annoyed her, to say the least, that she had to remain hidden and work with them, but it was what she had agreed to and if she broke the deal, well, in this dimension she wasn't powerful enough to survive whatever it was that they planned on using against her.  
  
She wanted her key, and she would have her key.  
  
The major gripe she had was the incompetence of these lower beings that was truly ticking her off. But her latest plan would give her a way to deal with this world, something with a way home other than with the key.  
  
The blond laughed as she leaned against the petrified demon, oh yes this would be fun. Her minions had tracked the surviving monks here, and then the fun would begin.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Whistler muttered to himself, "I really can't believe it."  
  
The demon next to him, another demon in the service of keeping the balance, Skip muttered about his headache. The Powers That Be had been stripped of their command of the Balance Demons and the Creator was sending him on a mission to bring the creature that caused this to head back to the Hellmouth.  
  
He shook his head slowly, and took another drink of the liquid in front of him, hoping it would at least let him relax.  
  
Why did this sort of thing always happen on his watch, first Angel, and now it was someone who made Angelus' glory days seem like a day at the beach, and it was with the help of something far more powerful than any of the Powers on their own could deal with.  
  
Glory had been the last straw, and now to deal with her, they needed a counterbalance, and Sephiroth had been called up to the big leagues now that he had dealt with most, if not all, of his previous vendettas.  
  
God, he needed a vacation, and he really needed to figure out what lunatic gave humans ideas for villians, he had thought some demons bad, but humans have a far more destructive immagination.


	13. Interlude 4 Caritas Redux

AN: I told my Beta I'd write up another visit to Caritas so here goes the second visit. This happens right before Return to the Hellmouth, so enjoy. If you don't blame my Beta, she refused to help if I didn't, as for my Fic Summer Vacation, my other Beta is still reading it and working on finding things, but alas he got dragged off by his family on vacation, so it'll be a little while yet, so I'm working on this story exclusively until then, he's the one that has every Buffy episode and Sonic episode, game, and comic memorized, so he's keeping it working right with both.  
  
The door swung open, attracting Lorne's attention as a figure he had hoped never to see again walked in through the door. He couldn't keep down the groan as every eye in the place turned to the new arrival.  
  
In all of his years of life he had never encountered a creature that could project such an aura of ruthless violence as this one. A predator of predators, and if the rumors were true, he had been taking down the heavy hitters on both sides and a few that hadn't been heard of before the destruction the warrior had brought to them.  
  
Hell, from the rumors, the military was afraid of him, and so was what was left of the Watchers council. The Terakans were wiped off the face of the earth with what appeared to be a dragon of some sort and so had an aircraft carrier.  
  
Ah the Creator was testing him again, and at least this time the guy wasn't on edge, nervous yes, looking for reasons to kill everything in his path, no.  
  
Xander wasn't sure where to find out just what he missed in Sunnydale, but he did know someone who could direct him to a person with that information who was in LA.  
  
He stepped up to the bar and smirked, the bartender clearing out faster than anything he'd seen.  
  
"I'm looking for information," he said with a slow, cold, and almost deadly tone.  
  
Lorne gulped but walked over, "What do you need to know?"  
  
"I need to know who would know what the goings on at the hellmouth is, and preferably someone on sight, I have some...business...to attend to there."  
  
Lorne began to pray he wasn't planning on ending the world.  
  
"I may know someone, local bartender, his names Wily."  
  
"Thank you," Sephiroth chuckled as he turned, leaving ten hundred dollar bills on the counter, "For the mess."  
  
"Lorne looked confused for a moment, "Erm, what mess?"  
  
Sephiroth turned his glare at a table of vampires and a few of the nastier demons, raised a hand and froze the lot of them, "That mess."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Lorne said as he nearly collapsed against the back of the bar, Xander leaving as quickly as he had come.  
  
The host quickly went to work mixing himself up the strongest drink he knew of.  
  
"I thought this place was warded against attacks?" the bartender muttered, crawling out of the backroom.  
  
"Warded against violence, yes, warded against someone with a magical power level equivalent to a couple billion or so atomic weapons going off, no!" 


	14. Return To The Hellmouth

AN: With everything set up for what's happening, Xander is ready to return for a visit home, Glory's working with Spike and Dru. The city's just recovered from what was put down as a natural disaster, do you think a Hellgoddess could prepare for something of Sephiroths level of power or raw cunning and ruthlessness.  
  
If anyone thinks that Glory is capable of taking on Sephy as an equal, well, the white haired one has quite a bit of capability you've missed somewhere.  
  
X-Over-Yeah, I'm still working on things with the actual series, though when they show up, is still up in the air. The Trio is not gonna like it when they realize just who they're messing with, and he's not gonna be too happy about them either. I am planning a major fight involving the major players in this one, still deciding if I want to kill off Spike and Dru at the moment.  
  
HolyKnight-Unfortunately, Sephiroths one summon isn't something that would be to helpful without leveling the town and causing planetary level damage, Supernova is not a toy in his view. Eventually he will get some more Summons. Different Holy, there is Holy as in White Materia and then there is the White Magic spell Holy, this is the spell form. Yep, the Nerd gang have played FF7 at least, I'm still deciding past that. Tara's mother is someone I haven't considered yet, I am considering involving her and her family soon though.  
  
Mako-Magic-I've heard both Silver and White hair, I used white because it fits, and later there might be the other, the prophecy does have something yet to come. The official strategy guide calls him several names involving both silver and white hair thought, none of them are really nice. I haven't said anything about him not having green eyes though, they are Mako infused so they glow, I just tied how brightly they glow into emotion, the exact shade of his eyes changes though FFVII though.  
  
Boo-Thanks, I'm not that disturbed though. Yeah Xander is the normal one, though in my opinion if it was playing an RPG Xander would have the highest Wisdom score of the bunch except perhaps Oz or Tara. He understands things on a whole different level than the rest. And Sephy and Xand aren't totally one yet, they will be soon, and when that happens, he'll cause a whole new level of paranoia with the Powers and the First. They already consider him a major threat, and then he gets a boost of both wills working together for everything. And there will be more to come, eventually there will be a Sephy/Xand versus the original Sephiroth battle, it's how I plan on giving Sephy some more spells, namely Summons and that will kick the fight up a few notches.  
  
Sephiroth stood their, just watching the storm from the coast. His long white hair swirled around him in the wind as his emerald eyes followed the dancing lightning on the horizon and his sharp ears paid attention to the rolling thunder.  
  
His mind was alert though to his surroundings, he had found a sanctuary of sorts to the northern part of Alaska, a place where he could work on his control. He realized that only by maintaining control of his emotions and powers could he truly stay sane.  
  
Xander smiled slightly as he felt the power of the storm, he felt her presence within it, Gaia. She was a part of him now, and had been an influence in reducing the psychosis of his other half.  
  
The rain avoided the island he was living on, and the cold as well, she protected him, and aided him. He could almost hear her song in his head at times when he was at peace, working on techniques from here to meditate.  
  
His other half had found an interest in the martial arts and went at it with a fanaticism that was similar to what he had felt about Twinkies before. Insanity was something that had crossed his thoughts, but the compulsion was there and it did help, he was learning how to fight better, mainly in ways that didn't stop just short of weapons of mass destruction.  
  
Part of why he started was to learn how to handle Draconis as well as he did Masamune. But the part of him that truly was the one winged angel was amazed by the sheer variety of skills and abilities here, to him it seemed like although none reached the levels he had or most from his world had, the sheer number was enough to finally impress him.  
  
He did add a few more toys to his arsenal, namely weapons that would work better in confined conditions that made a sword hard to use. And he became a veritable walking arsenal.  
  
Sephiroth heard a noise and his mind identified it instantly.  
  
"What do you want Whistler?"  
  
The Oracles smiled, their plan was working. Glorificus would destroy the threat and then would destroy herself in the process, a win/win situation.  
  
But they had other problems, Gaia was empowering the threat that this Sephiroth was, upsetting their carefully laid plans. The good side was that the First and his allies were as much messed up by this as the Powers were, if not more so. Then there was the fact that he had proven to be capable of calling at least two of the feared Weapons from their slumber and seeing through their eyes.  
  
It was disturbing to say the least.  
  
Then the creator had changed the rules on them by taking all of their messengers and ordering them not to answer to the call of the Powers. It was almost humiliating.  
  
What made it even worse was when a sheet of paper holding the information about who the being was that merged with the human. They almost entered panic mode.  
  
Sephiroth smiled as he saw the sign approaching as he read it saying 'Welcome To Sunnydale' and cast a quick spell.  
  
A second later, a smoldering crater was all that was left of the formerly yellow sign. The white haired man smirked as he gunned the bike and accelerated to nearly double the speed limit.  
  
The crossed blades on his back felt good, as did the large number of other sharp, pointy objects he had taken to carrying.  
  
The outdatedly dressed balance demon was annoying, but he was honest enough, something that did give him a bit of respect in his eyes. He had said that he would be needed in Sunnydale, but for the time being his presence needed to be kept a closely guarded secret until the time was right, he would know when, but the secrecy must be kept if he was going to keep those he cared for alive.  
  
He stopped and pulled on the helmet of the new leathers he had acquired on his way back and pulled the helmet on. It wouldn't do for his presence to be made known this early in the game.  
  
His coat had remained the same, but it was over the rest of his gear, his normal clothes rested in his pack. He would need them, and with his reputation as it was, it alone would be enough to cause widespread panic amongst the demon population.  
  
Coming to a stop by Wilys bar, a smirk crossed his lips once more, he needed information, and after his last stop in Caritas, he knew this was the place to get it here. His mind remembered that Buffy had shaken the man down a few times, but what he planned on doing would be so much more effective.  
  
His boot shattered the door with a well placed kick as the stench of blood, alcohol, sweat, and smoke reached his nose with a smell that made him focus on keeping the contents of his stomach down for a moment before he could move.  
  
Xander lowered a small portion of the shielding he had on his power and the demons and magic users backed away in shock from the sheer force this one had. And they sensed a small part of the training he had in him.  
  
"Hello Wily, it's time we had a little chat," he said with a smile evident in his tone through the visor of his helmet.  
  
Spike muttered to himself about insane goddesses and a seer that was at that time of the month as he approached the bar. He wasn't in the mood to stalk something, so he headed to Wilys, and he found something unexpected, all the living and undead had abandoned the place, Wily was in the corner behind the bar whimpering to himself as corpses and piles of dust covered the floor.  
  
He whistled to himself, as he spoke, "So you finally piss of the Slayer enough for her to wreck the place like this?"  
  
"No, it was some sort of psychotic, he kicked in the door and then the screams started," the rat like man muttered with shivers running through him, as he motioned to the demon dangling from the ceiling fan by his horns after being strangled with his own tail, "It took the guy seconds to kill everyone here, and he didn't even use a weapon or spell, did it all by hand, I'm the only one still alive, the thing looked human, but it couldn't be human, humans aren't that powerful, neither is any demon I've run into."  
  
Spikes eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock as he finally surveyed the wreckage around him more closely, praying to whatever being would listen that the creature responsible for this was just passing through.  
  
"We're all dead if this thing stays around," Wily muttered to himself as Spike made a mental note to accelerate his plans, deal with protecting himself and Dru from this maniac.  
  
But he had to admit, he was impressed, and it was something next to impossible to impress someone who had been a part of some of the bloodiest massacres in history. 


	15. Mysterious Stranger

AN: Sorry about having three interludes in a row before the last chapter, the last one was a something I had to do to keep getting my Beta to help me keep this one as error free as I can. Caritas redux also made things fit together better, I don't remember much about Wily's first appearance, I wasn't totally sure if it happened before or after Halloween, my first memory of him was in the episode that Kendra showed up. Plus Sephiroth got to have some fun causing havoc, and Spike's starting to worry.  
  
But that chapter was basically setting things up for the next few, a way to keep things on track without people going "huh?" about what's happening.  
  
Also as I said earlier, with Xanders personality change due to Sephiroth, the Creator changed Dawns history to give her at least a chance of being guarded by Sephy/Xander so she is a lot older than she was in the series, only a year younger than Buffy and had been living with her and Buffy's dad. Her dad's new girlfriend didn't like her so she convinced him to send Dawn to her mothers, and thus she made it to Sunnydale. And since it was only recently that she arrived, she has yet to meet Xander other than seeing a few photo's and the like, but that is about to change.

EverAfter-01-Hey, it's Surge, so it's not illegal, at least where I'm from. Thanks!

X-Over-At the moment timelines are getting twisted slightly, the Gentlemen won't like a town with Sephiroth, he's just as deadly without his voice as with it, and in the game he's immune to the spell that removes the voice, they get one lethal enemy just waiting to carve them into little pieces. Willow the Vamp could theoretically be made into a second willow with the right combination of spells, kill her and use Revive and suddenly a second Willow shows up, the other things I'll try to work into it, I missed the end of Angel due to scheduling problems so I didn't see much of Illeryia, but I liked Fred, and with Wolfram and Hart gone in LA, I'm not sure if she would show up in the first place.

Anime-Ronin-Yeah, Dru knows something, but other than a few glimpses of a mysterious figure comming, she doesn't know what, the Creator is shielding Sephiroth. He isn't planning world destruction, if anything I've noticed he's closer to a Centra than a normal person though, I didn't exactly plan it, but Gaia is the voice of Earth, well, she is Earth actually. And Spike is definately going to try to get out of this one, especially when he finds out who came into town and what else he caused all over the world.  
  
Xander stood on the rooftops watching, the girl below seemed to know she was being followed, but the pack of vampires running after her as she moved was the only thing she could know was there.  
  
What intrigued him was that she was carrying a stake, not a normal piece of gear, and was preparing for an ambush. He would let her plan and if it worked, leave her be, but he had to know how capable she was.  
  
He moved like a cat across the rooftops as his mind analyzed the situation, he didn't have eye contact so he couldn't use a Scan spell, but he could watch and learn what she was capable of  
  
She waited in a dead end, a stake in each hand in a low stance, ready to strike.  
  
Sephiroths eyes moved around the corner to the enemies approaching the girl, he counted twenty-six vampires and at least one larger demon, they weren't taking chances for some strange reason.  
  
He knew that even slayers wouldn't be capable of that fight on their own, but a smile spread on his lips as he reminded himself, that he was something far more deadly, he was Sephiroth, and to those who opposed him, he was death itself made flesh.  
  
Freezing at motion, he waited a moment longer as lights flickered, jerking to see if it was a car nearby, but it was just a streetlight and he prepared to fight the foes below.  
  
Then he pulled up the hood of the cloak he was wearing in the rain, it concealed his features save for his glowing eyes. With a well practiced motion he drew Masamune and drew a silver throwing knife as soon as his prey entered the alley.  
  
He threw the long and slender blade as he leaped, the eighteen inch knife implanting itself in the back of the demons neck just as he landed, beheading five of the bloodsuckers with a simple arc of his blade.  
  
Triggering Haste, he accelerated into a blur, striking faster than the eye could track as he leaped and twirled and spun as if it was a mere dance rather than a fight. His blade screaming through the air with a high pitched shriek of breaking the sound barrier.  
  
Then he stopped, sheathing the blade as the vampires dusted all around him, well all save two of them.  
  
A master vampire, who began to run for his life, and the minion who followed.  
  
Sephiroth cast Slow on them and watched them trip as they misjudged their path.  
  
"You do know that it is impolite to stalk a lady," he asked with venom in his tone as he drew a second knife and walked over towards them as they tried to crawl away.  
  
"What are you?" the master screamed as they realized they had run into a wall, fear distorting their sense of direction.  
  
"Ah, once again, you're asking the wrong question, I am only what I am," Xander said with a chuckle that portrayed not mirth but more seriousness than any death threats, "You should be asking what you can do to come out of this alive."  
  
His glowing green eyes stared into the creatures that were squirming to get away from this creature that had eliminated the others.  
  
"Or unliving as your cases may be," he said from under the cloak and cowl that hid his features save for his eyes, boots, and gauntlets.  
  
"What do we have to do?"  
  
"Well, I want you to spread the word, the Slayer and her friends aren't the only thing that's lethal in this town, and I have far less of discrimination when it comes to targets, I'm the new top of the food chain in town."  
  
"Yes," the master yelled as he scrambled to his feet and ran for it, the minion starting to follow when the dagger was driven through its chest just below the collarbone and into the wall, sizzling coming from where the metal touched undead flesh.  
  
Sephiroth chuckled as he drove it to the hilt into the leech, the point anchoring itself in the wall behind it as he cast a Silence spell on it before it could scream.  
  
"Who...who are you?" a cautious voice said from behind him as he smiled to himself, realizing that the voice belonged to the girl.  
  
"A friend," he said, a slight smirk crossing his shadow hidden lips as he remembered hearing about Buffy's first encounter with Angel.  
  
He turned, their eyes meeting for a moment, but long enough for him to use a Scan spell, learning only a little about her.  
  
"I don't need anymore friends," she spat at him, "I don't need any help either."  
  
He chuckled at her anger, "I never said I was yours...Dawn."  
  
"How...how did you know my name?"  
  
"I know many things about this world and well, that is one thing that's for me to know and you to wonder about," Xander said as he cast a darkness spell, dropping his surroundings into the shadows for a moment.  
  
When the spell ended, Sephiroth was gone, and Dawn Summers could only stare at the spot where the figure was with eyes wide and jaw dropped.  
  
"And this guy just went poof and vanished with a flash of darkness," Dawn explained for the fifth time to the others sitting around the table in the library of the once more rebuilt high school. It was strange as it had already been demolished and rebuilt twice within nine months.  
  
"And how many did you say he dealt with?"  
  
"It looked like two dozen vampires and some sort of demon, I dealt with one vampire he left pinned to a wall with a strange knife that burned the vamp, I couldn't leave it like that, another he let leave with a message."  
  
"What message?" Giles asked as Buffy almost choked when she heard her sisters estimate of how many the guy dealt with.  
  
"Something about being the top of the food chain now, and that the Slayer wasn't the only predator or something in town, only he was less discriminate about his targets."  
  
"You said something about knives," Willow said, still trying to put the pieces together.  
  
"Here," Dawn said pulling the two weapons out, they were almost identical save for them being mirror images of each other, designed to be wielded together, one in each hand.  
  
"Good lord," Giles commented, reaching out towards but not actually touching the weapons, "Mythril silver, these things must be worth a fortune."  
  
"How did they affect the vamps then?" Buffy asked.  
  
"From what's engraved on them, they have several runes for defense against evil forces as well as the things most likely have charms, blessings, and curses all over them, these daggers seem custom made, and I wouldn't put it past the maker to have the tools he used dealt with the same way, I don't see the harm in using them if you'd like to Dawn," Giles said as he picked one up and twirled it experimentally, "They seem like something that would be most useful to you, light and easily handled."  
  
Whistler smirked, the winged one was better at the mysterious savior act then the vampire with a soul was. Only he was doing it for a reason, he had not revealed that he was there, only that something was helping on the side of light.  
  
Glory, Spike, and Dru would be on their guard after the incident in the bar, hell, that was the most violent thing he'd seen since atomic bombs had been dropped, only then it was instantaneous, this was just shy of barbaric.  
  
If what the kid said his costume was had been right, he was thankful the world was still in one piece. But then again, the guy didn't have either the Black or the White Materia, and hadn't shown any interest in causing hell on earth.  
  
He was also thankful that the kid was still a neutral party, there would be no way in heaven or in hell that they could get a counter for that kind of power in a single being. Hell, even the First was heading for the hills the night he showed up and was still keeping his distance. Not to mention the Powers trying to take him out because he didn't fit their damned plan.  
  
Glory was in a screaming mood after Spike and all the vampires he had gained control of ran for it, the one who brought the news had his head ripped clean off and thrown across the room to put a hole in the wall before he dusted.  
  
She was screaming to her minions that she wanted the mortal who dared challenge her superiority dead.  
  
Another thud and the head of one of her minions, a sickening looking fiend named Doc, appeared through the wall.


	16. Encounters

AN: What's interesting is that a lot of the inspiration for this seems to come from other sources as well as FF;7/Kingdom Hearts and Buffy/Angel, the books I've been reading (Shogun and Cybernetic Samarai) seem to be giving me some ideas that fit Sephiroths views well, changing him enough to make him unique, our world has changed him, for the better, but he is still ruthless and cunning.  
  
As for the daggers, they each carry the same two Materia linked together, a Fire Materia and an Elemental Materia, the perfect Anti-Vamp weaponry, right! And the reason they react to Dawn is due to her, she carries quite a bit of untapped power within her, far more than most people, the other Scoobies have accessed their internal energy in some way, or at least have access to it in a way or another. Giles had his time as Ripper, Willow's a Wiccan, Buffy and Kendra are Slayers, Oz is a Werewolf, Jenny has her magical abilities, and Cordelia doesn't have that level of power, at the moment anyway, she has capabilities within her, they just haven't triggered yet.  
  
Also, Dawn and the rest still don't know that she's the key.  
  
He walked alone, face concealed by his helmet, odd looks still came at him though, he was different, and both populations of the hellmouth knew that. He was dangerous, far more lethal than anything else they had seen, the wide girth they gave him was evidence enough of that.  
  
Of course, the two blades that crisscrossed his back could be a part of that, but that still didn't explain the cops avoiding him as much as the others did. His ever present companions, Masamune and Draconis, the two blades he bore as a silent witness to his strength.  
  
Whistler had shown up again, revealing that he would have to save his friends tonight or else all was lost, they didn't have what was needed to deal with what their enemy was sending out.  
  
Sephiroth was heading there now, his bike parked and ready for a quick retreat if necessary to keep his secrets. He knew that this was for them, he could not risk them.  
  
Xander supplied the heart to Sephiroths logic, cold and hot, together they were the perfect weapon. He sensed a ritual activating, a powerful one, for this world at least, but he was still stronger, much stronger.  
  
He followed the power, finding an apartment and was about to go in when a snake like creature burst from the building like a rocket.  
  
"What the hell is a Naga doing here?" he whispered to himself as he took off in pursuit, trigger haste with merely a thought. His connection with Gaia was filling him and allowing him to use the spells without the Materia he was used to in the other world, but he still couldn't use the summons, those were different, not drawn from the planets energy, but from the energy of a creature that's death formed the Materia.  
  
His gauntleted hand instinctively reached for Masamune as he saw the monster crash through the entrance to the high school.  
  
"I guess the pest knows it's gonna get taught a lesson," he muttered as he grabbed its tail just before it crashed through the library doors.  
  
The thing spun, its attention diverted from its search, turning to face the leather clad swordsman that had grabbed it.  
  
The Scoobies were still working on identifying the daggers, the blades themselves had been analyzed easily, the strange part was the odd, glowing gems each carried. They radiated odd magic that none of them could identify.  
  
Giles had only seen the glowing when Dawn touched them, the rest of them didn't seem to activate them, and the stronger charms.  
  
"I'm bored," Buffy chimed in, "Why can't we..."  
  
And then all hell broke loose, a twenty foot long snake creature crashed through the door of the library with a sword wielding warrior dressed like a biker hanging onto its tail.  
  
Dawn dove for cover a moment before the rest and spun, recognizing the figure, "It's him!"  
  
"Who's him?" Buffy yelled as she went for weapons, the others following suit.  
  
"The guy from the alley!"  
  
"Oh crap," Cordy chimed in as a section of the table barely missed her.  
  
Xander spun, releasing his grip and twirling through the air to land on his feet atop a magazine rack, Masamune in a calm two handed grip.  
  
The snake turned to face the warrior Sephiroth reached out and decided to play with this thing. It was not a Naga, they had intelligence and did not have the reek of foul magic.  
  
"Assenori would be unhappy if I let you live," Xander said calmly, his mind flashing back to the Naga who he had met and befriended, the only being other than Whistler who had visited him in his hideaway to the north.  
  
The creature hissed at him and lunged, fangs and razor sharp teeth coming for him.  
  
His training allowed him to remain still and calm, blade at the ready, the countdown to his own strike still counting within his head.  
  
Under his helmet, his eyes were closed, his muscles relaxed, but ready.  
  
The thing arced towards him and he let his power free, the surge of raw magical energy blasted outwards from him, the shields he had used to keep it from being detected dropped for a moment. The raw power shattered the windows and ruffled hair as the contained power surged for an instant before relaxing.  
  
His mind remembering the book he had gotten the shields from, it would work to impress, the longer you suppress your magic with shields to keep from being detected, the stronger the release would be when it was loosed for a short burst, it is the excess energy that is a waste product of magic use, so every so often the shields must be dropped anyway.  
  
The creature was stunned as he sidestepped and held the blade up and firm.  
  
The snake monster screamed as its own motions let the blade slice through its scales like tissue paper, the cut itself was not deep, but it was painful.  
  
Sephiroth smirked under the mirrored face guard as he watched the wounded creature slam into a set of shelves with school books, dropping it on it like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Pathetic," Xander commented, "And to think that whatever piece of filth you are could assume the form of a Naga, I must say that I am quite disappointed."  
  
The absolutely deadly tone of voice the sword wielder used was reinforced by his obvious skill.  
  
The references to Nagas, and the naming of one was something that unsettled the watcher in Giles and intrigued the Ripper in him. The creatures were said to be extinct and quite powerful, that a man could say to have befriended one spoke of many things, all of which were in and of themselves neutral, but spoke of great power, and when the man had unleashed his full potential on the creature, he had felt pain in his head, the part of him that had used magic felt like it was being run over by a tank.  
  
He wasn't sure if this was a friend or foe, but he wasn't going to make a judgment yet, just be cautions. He was living on the Hellmouth, of course he was going to be paranoid.  
  
The creature spun to face him as he sheathed Masamune and chuckled, hands out from his sides, held out and empty.  
  
It reared up to the highest it could.  
  
Sephiroth reached out with his magic and both of his daggers shot to his hands, "Thanks."  
  
Then he threw them both into the creature, catching it on each side of it, but through formerly undamaged skin and carrying it out the window.  
  
He charged after it, leaping to the sill and launching forwards and into a backflip before dropping out of sight.  
  
"Whoa," Cordy stammered as the black clad being vanished from the window, pausing as everyone dashed to the window to see what happened next, Buffy and Kendra trying to decide if they should join the fight or not.  
  
The man was moving faster now, not bothering with quips now, like a inner killer had come out to play, and the creature was already injured, but this seemed to amp it up, almost as if its adrenaline was flowing, but do snakes have adrenaline.  
  
The swordsman struck out, a snap kick that had an audible result with the sound of cracking bones before the serpent slammed into a students truck, flipping it over and collapsing the cab.  
  
Dawn smiled slightly, this was an entirely new type of fighting, poetry in motion it seemed. Raw lethality bundled with the skills to back it up. He was moving in ways that seemed to be impossible for a human, her eyes swore she saw moves that would be impossible for any cheerleader or gymnast as he fought with a raw abandon.  
  
Two silvery blades moved as singing blurs around him as he moved, always in motion, striking with precision, but he was still moving at speeds that though far in excess of even the slayers speeds, was nothing near the speeds shown off in the alley.  
  
She stared in awe, this man was something different, a force of nature that was beyond anything she had ever seen before.  
  
Sephiroth was still smiling, he was going to show this pest the true meaning of power. It had gotten boring to play with it, now was the time to end this debacle.  
  
He tossed the three hundred pound coat aside with a loud thump and activated Haste once more, pausing only a moment to use Slow on his foe.  
  
The raw power within him skyrocketed as he tapped into another part of his capability, not enough to free his wings, but enough to wreak enough havoc to let this be memorable to those who still watched, the civilians having fled from the fight, only the Scoobies were still watching as the ground started to crack beneath him. It was the level he had only used once before, but now that was a higher bar for the level, he could keep from needing his wings at a much higher level now, only when he needed far more power would he transform now.  
  
He couldn't transform now, as it would reveal his identity, and it would offset the advantage of secrecy he was using in his hunting. The force blasting outwards was like a small bomb going off, an audible gasp from everyone watching as the viper charged, but he wasn't going to just injure it this time.  
  
His strike screamed through the air, slashing through scales, flesh, and bone, as he spun, beheading the monstrosity with an easy slash that seemed to not happen, the blade, nor him moving, but the strike was faster than the eye could hope to see.  
  
He stepped aside, avoiding the spray of blood as the creature hit the ground, body and jaws still twitching as the nerves hadn't even finished sending signals.  
  
Xander paused momentarily to pull a short length of cloth from a pocket and cleaned the blood and gore from his weapons, sheathing them as soon as they were clean. The weapons were irreplaceable, and he protected them above the rest of his gear, it was part of what made him so lethal.  
  
He grabbed his coat as the spell wore off, his speed returning to normal rather than a blur.  
  
With a practiced motion he grabbed the two daggers, smiling at them for a moment.  
  
He sat one on each side of the snake's body as he picked up the head and started off, the creator of this abomination would be treated to a personal visit from the one who put the beast down.  
  
Jenny felt the magic flow as she braced herself for it, this being was something far beyond anything she had experienced, and she had experienced a lot. Before she was assigned to this town, before she had watched Angelus die, sacrificing himself to save those he cared for.  
  
Never in her life had she seen something that seemed so unreal as the swordsman.  
  
The building was seemingly deserted as the sun finished setting, the vampires going out to feed, leaving the others on their own. Then a heavy object shattered the skylight less than a second before it hit the ground a couple steps in front of Glory.  
  
Her eyes identified it as rage filled her, it was the head of the creature she killed., and there was a note sticking to it.  
  
"Minion," she said, waving a hand at the nearest of the creatures that served her, "Read me the note."  
  
It nodded nervously as it scurried over and picked it up.  
  
"Yes, mistress, it says, 'To whoever created this filth, this is your one warning, I am not to be trifled with and if you remain in town or even consider creating another being in the form of a Naga, you will die by my hands.'"  
  
The demon looked nervous as he started backing away from the blond hellgoddess, "That's all it says."  
  
The creature didn't even see the blow that killed it as the blond screamed her rage. 


	17. Museum Visits

AN: I had to include something like this, the Revive spell seems to demand it to happen at least once in the story, plus it adds a bit of other fun to the tale! Sorry I can't respond to reviews in this chapter, I don't have that much time, barely enough to write at the time. Registration is a pain in the rear!

xXx

"Well then, what are you gonna do about it?" Whistler asked the white haired warrior after giving him the information.

"So the two leeches are going to attempt to pickup their little toy that got delivered."

"Yes, well, a part of it anyway, your little playtime with the Watchers Council let it be stolen, so here you get to stop it," the balance demon said before vanishing before Sephiroths eyes.

"Great, just great, the two yahoo's actually got a plan, well, I guess a little playtime with them ought to work."

xXx

"Why did it have to be in a bloody museum that we had to meet the bloody arse," Spike grumbled as he glanced at Drusilla, "Luv, this place is just to open."

He glanced through the darkness and a scream startled him, causing him to turn and dash towards it.

"What now?"

He skidded to a halt at the entrance to the dinosaur exhibit as one of his minions sprinted past screaming.

The blond grabbed the vamp by the neck and dragged him to a halt, "What's the big idea?"

"Monster!" it screamed, breaking the grab and running for it.

"Coward, I don't see a..." he turned towards a clicking sound, noticing a shadowy form moving towards him, almost like a giant bird, "...monster!"

He joined the minion in flight as a scream like a hawk reached his ears.

The creature leaped overhead and he could make out just what it was.

"You have got to be kiddin me," he gasped as its head turned to face him, the body following a moment later, "A bleeding dinosaur!"

He charged, game face appearing.

The Utahraptor pounced, both predators going skidding down the hall and slamming into a balcony.

Sheer luck forced the creature over the railing into the display of the larger creatures. He knew it didn't die as he climbed to his feet.

A low chuckle reached his ears as he saw a cloaked figure standing there with glowing green eyes.

"Not him again," he muttered as he saw a spell being cast and then the destruction started, namely the tyrannosaurus rex skeleton began to glow, growing flesh and sinew.

"Awe crap!" the beast lunged, jaws tearing through the ground in front of him as half the overlook collapsed to the floor below as the cloaked figure leaped to the second story, reaching out and petting the damned thing.

xXx

"Well, well, well," Xander chuckled as Spike got cornered, nowhere to run, the wall behind him and the floor all around caved in with the Tyrant Lizard King bearing down on him, "Guess Willy the Bloody doesn't like being the happy meal with legs, does he?"

"How..."

"A simple spell called Revive, brings something dead back to life in a way, but it needs remains, perhaps I'll bring you back as well for a second round for my new little pets?"

"Are you mad?" Spike stuttered, all rational thought abandoning him, "You call these things pets?"

"Well, I am Sephiroth, did you think I'd keep a gerbil or the like?"

The Rex bellowed as Spike leaped, narrowly avoiding the razor sharp teeth.

"Now then, perhaps I ought to get your little girlfriend first," Sephiroth chuckled, a sinister tone with a sneer that Spike used far to often himself, it didn't bode well, "Of course, I can't quite torture her to madness, now can I, she's already lost her marbles!"

xXx

Dru was in panic mode as she fled through the museum, a the sounds of screams and roars filling the sky. If it wasn't for them hunting her, she would have been cheering, but this, this was insane!

She burst out of the structure as fast as her legs could carry her and then the massive glass wall exploded behind her with a tremendous roar of rage.

xXx

Buffy gulped as she glanced at the other Scoobies as they followed the screams and roars and the now present gunfire that signaled the arrival of the cops. Whatever it was, even the SDPD was getting involved, and that meant big problems.

A white dressed figure went running across the street, nearly tripping over the ancient style clothes.

"Is that Dru?" Willow asked as the ground shook as if by an impact.

A massive form barreled past almost as soon as the vampiress was out of sight.

"Was that what I think it was?" Buffy said, blinking twice.

"Cool, I didn't know there were dinosaurs on the hellmouth," Dawn chimed in, then her face suddenly dropped, "Or is this more of a Jurassic Park situation."

"One hell of a crossover, hellmouth meets Godzilla?" Cordy muttered.

"I'm following that thing," Giles stammered as he hit the gas pedal hard enough the leave a permanent imprint in the rubber cover of the metal.

xXx

The minion vampires fled the scene with a bakers dozen of raptors giving in hot pursuit into the streets. The birdlike hunters only moving against the demonic energy that their master had ordered them to, overriding all of their instincts to hunt and kill live prey.

Glory showed up, to her fashionably late, but then she changed her mind when a swarm of chicken sized dinosaurs swarmed over her minions, "What the..."

Dru came bursting around the corner as the blond started her convertible again, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with this sort of pest, one had bitten her, but the swarm paid more attention to the demons they had killed, and what was strange for the hellgoddess was that she was feeling like she had after feeding on the mental energy of hippies.

The dark haired vamp screamed as she got in, the car flying at full speed in reverse as a massive predator came plowing through a building.

xXx

"What da hell is dat thing?" Kendra whispered.

"Dinosaur, I can't see to well in this light, but I'm guessing Carnotaur," Willow responded, her mind wondering if they had to deal with a mad scientist causing this sort of havoc.

"Aren't de supposed ta be extinct?" the Jamaican slayer chimed in.

"Apparently they missed a few," Giles hissed under his breath as he considered that they were chasing something that should have been dead for over sixty five million years, and it was chasing a convertible.

xXx

"So Spike, ready to have some more fun?" Sephiroth taunted as the blond hit the ground in a roll, evading the Tyrannosaur's foot and a snap of the jaws.

"Bloody bastard," the vampire swore as he fled down a hallway to tight for the bull rex to follow and stopped as he realized where he ended up as he saw retreating cops and animal control officers retreating with weapons blazing, "Oh crap!"

The glint of light off the said gave it away, "out of the frying pan and into the fire."

Spiniosaur roared at him, jaws snapping inches in front of the blood sucker.

"This just ain't fair," he managed to whisper before the next bite got him.

xXx

"Buffy," Dawn whispered, "Just how do we plan on stopping a dinosaur?"

"Erm," the blond slayer stammered as she saw the monster slam its head into the side of the car it was chasing, its tail tearing through the downtown stores displays, "Not quite sure."

"I think she's onto something there,' Cordy muttered, "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Ya think," Kendra snapped, "We kill demons, not dinosaurs!"

"There's always a bigger fish!"

xXx

"What the hell are you doing kid!" Whistler roared as he appeared besides the mako infused being, "You were to stop the vampires!"

"Not create an army of..." he trailed off as the Rex turned to face him.

"A simple revive spell can be so much fun," Xander laughed, "After what they did to my friends, I figured a little chaos on my side couldn't hurt."

"Well, the boss is happy for you, just thinks you could have chosen something that didn't bring things back from the dead to go hunting vampires, does the phrase undead is evil mean anything to you!"

"My little pets aren't undead, I brought them entirely back to life," Sephiroth said with a laugh as he petted the leathery hide of the Rex, "And I did make sure that they wouldn't be hunting humans anyway."

"Huh?"

"Vamps and certain other demons, and well I think some of the cattle farms might have a problem."

"I still can't believe this, I mean, Dinosaurs!"

"Always wanted a pet T-Rex, ever since I was little, now I have a whole lot more than that!"

"Why am I not liking the sound of this?"

"Oh, maybe because I brought back a whole lot of them?"

"More than one Tyrannosaurus?"

"No, more than one dinosaur, there was only one Rex here to bring back, but there were a lot of others."

"Like?"

"A Spiniosaur, an Allosaurus, a little over four dozen Dromeosaurs of various types, a pair of Dilophosaurs, and a swarm of Compies."

"I hate you!"

"Well, at least I got the toy you sent me after," Xander said as he tossed the blade to the balance demon, "Well, I guess I'll just cancel the spell then, it's not sunrise yet and then it would be permanent."

"Please!" Whistler begged.

"Ah, fine," he responded as he snapped his fingers, the Rex turning back into bones, "Done."

Sephy shrugged and stepped out vanishing.

xXx

Giles blinked as the dinosaur collapsed to the ground in a heap of bones.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Dawn commented as the car that the monster had followed vanished into the distance.

xXx

Richard Wilkins collapsed into his chair, he was contemplating quitting his goal of demonic ascension, at least in this town, two natural disasters and now this, who the hell thought it would be a good idea to throw dinosaurs into the mix again.

He poured himself a glass of the strongest drink he knew of and then downed the bottle.

xXx

"That was unexpected," the male oracle whispered.

"Yes, such power and magic, to bad he must be destroyed to continue the plan," the other chimed in.

"Yes, we are committed to our present course, but steps must be taken in the off chance he might win this coming battle."

"If he were to find us at fault, things will not be pretty."

xXx

The Scoobies moved through the museum looking for clues as to what happened, Dawn heard a noise and followed it.

She stopped at a display, a glance told her nothing save that the identification was broken off the display, but it was some sort of dinosaur nest.

Then the only intact egg broke open revealing a foot long creature that chirped as it staggered to its feet.

The key smiled and picked up the hatchling, "Why hello there."

She carried it off, as she did he foot brought the broken off brass sign into view on the ground, the engraving catching the light, one word was visible, velociraptor.


	18. Realities Shifted

AN: This idea came to me recently and with my Beta being out of contact for the time being, it is a work in progress. The vengance demons get more involved in this and all through this story I can see Ares and Janus sitting back and eating popcorn while laughing at the mess while the PtB are trying to cover their butts or running for cover, some of that may be written later, but this is more of an interlunde and a cranking up of Xanders capabilities in a way that just hit me and it lets me add Anya to the mix with even D'Hoffryn entering the panic mode. Also I show the PtB's general lack of knowledge as to movies, games, books, and anything else remotely entertaining to modern man, other than bloody battles for no real reason. Also there is a guest appearance by a character from another Final Fantasy game.

This also marks the first section break in the story from one world to many.

xXx

D'Hoffryn watched the proceedings, this hybrid being was something else entirely. At first it seemed to be spectacular work, but now it was something else, those under him had a betting pool that said it was him messing with time just to show them a few things and affirm his position. But that had died when they saw the sheer brutality combined with finess.

It was a strange amalgamation of beauty and horror that filled him now as he watched. A twisting of awe and fear that confused him, the being was a free agent, neutral and had the backing of a being that could take out armies without a thought.

Then the messenger arrived. It was not quite as expected, but with most of the higher ups restricted from using their standard messengers, it wasn't as if they had a choice of a better messenger.

He knew what this was about and sighed, none of the others appreciated the art of vengance.

xXx

Xander was tracking vampires, he needed to find out where the psycho leech was laired at and terminate her life soon. She was dangerous as it was, no sense in giving her time to actually develop a plan.

Whistler had told him that the vampiric seer had backup of a powerful kind, someone that the higher ups thought could deal with Sephiroth. Fortunately the highest ones and Gaia wanted him alive and wanted him involved.

The so called Powers That Be had been working towards eliminating him, but for the moment he had agreed to deal with a larger threat before he would go after them with his usual flair. But how to deal with them was still a question on the backburners of his mind, though the main part was set to his task.

At the moment his mind was processing the knowledge that Gaia, the one he now referred to as mother from time to time, a habit that he had gotten from Sephiroth's similar connection to Jenova. A demon was being awoken into the world, one trapped ages ago by a knight, now while there wasn't a knight available to stop it, there was a formerly one winged angel to deal with the pest.

Then he smirked as his cold eyes glowed an emerald green for a mere instant before his anger abated back to a normal level, but then something caught his eyes and rage filled him.

The dark haired girl he had discovered was Buffy's sister was being dragged into the building by two odd demons and four vampires that seemed to have decided that guns were the proper armaments when in a town with a slayer.

"Hell must need to have their thermostat replaced," he muttered to himself, "Smart vampires."

"Yes, but for reasons different than you might think," came a cool, collected voice from behind him.

He spun on instinct, blade out to see a short and thin figure wearing a blue robe with odd symbols etched in it. The voice seemed like that of a young boy in some ways, but spoke of a power that felt familiar but unplacable to him.

"Put the sword away, neither Masamune nor Draconis will taste my blood today," the being chuckled as he held out a pouch, "I came to give these to you, they will be most helpful for the time being."

"Who are you?" Xander asked as he grabbed the bag and sheathed the Masamune, dumping the bag into his guantleted palm.

"Oh," the figure said as he vanished into a shower of flashing lights, "A fellow warrior in a matter of speaking."

Sephiroths eyes widened for a moment as six gems were in that palm. They were something that he had not expected to ever see in this world. Six materia lay there, and not just any six, ones that would once more change the shape of reality.

The first four were ones that on their own would once more rearrange the power structure of the earth, the four master materia. But the other two were something entirely different, the ultimate two, the black and white materia.

It seemed like christmas had come early for the warrior with a vengeful streak a few lightyears wide and still expanding. A truely wicked grin crossed his lips as he leaped to the streets, his eyes widening even more after he slipped the four materia into his guantlet and something caught his attention.

xXx

Dru spun to face the massive set of windows in the front of the abandoned factory with Glory and the minions of both turning for a moment.

"Miss Edith says that the bad kitten is comming and he's got some new toys to play with," she laughed with a sadistic glee.

"Kitten?" Glory managed to say, even the psychosis she had not quite getting the rantings of the vampiress.

Buffy charged from the shadows, lashing out at the minions in the seconds before a deafening roar reached them and something came crashing through the window.

An explosion ripped through most of the minions and tossed Buffy back with Dawn in her arms.

"Who dares!" Glory screamed, her dress in tatters.

A loud and haunting laugh filled the air as from the wreckage of what they now could identify as a burning bike rose a figure dressed in clothes that touched his ankles with each step and violet lightning cackled around him. Glowing emerald eyes were the first to be seen through the smoke.

"This is pathetic," Sephiroth laughed, gripping both blades by the hilts, their forms flashing through the swirling smoke as his boots stepped from the flames, "Does this world hold no challenge to me?"

He lowered his shields and the raw surge sent the cackling lightning spreading through the building, giving off an ethereal light as his hooded form became partially visible.

"Who are you..." Glory managed to choke out after the surge blasted her backwards, the raw power dusting several of the minions scattered around, leaving only a handful.

"You..." Buffy and Dawn stammered as they recognized the being from the library.

He reached up and unclasped the neck of the hooded cloak over his coat and tossed it aside. The white hair and features that Buffy could not mistake combined with the body that spoke of intense training.

A vengeful smirk crossed his lips, "I am Alexander, I am Sephiroth, I am your doom!"

Glory roared and charged as Dru cowered from the power, screaming in pain.

xXx

"Dawn," Buffy screamed as the building started to fall apart, "We've gotta get out of here!"

"Why, he's killing the evil bitch isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," the blond slayer stammered, "But the way he fights leaves craters and I have the feeling that this place will be ground zero for one!"

Both Summers girls ran for the exit.

xXx

Elsewhere in Sunnydale residents dove for cover as the city shook, an earthquake ripping through the city. Mayor Wilkins stared at the chaos, his face white as a sheet.

"Someone find out who is behind this!" he screamed as his home came down around him.

xXx

Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune to literally disarm Glory as she charged him, the severed limb hitting the ground while it was still twitching as he focused and accessed part of the master materia.

Light exploded from the multifaceted gem as he moved, sheathing the blade as the shaking intensified.

xXx

Buffy gasped as she yanked Dawn back as she saw a fall of nearly a mile and still growing just outside the doors.

"Now," she gasped as they both caught their balance and blinked, "How the hell do we get out of here?"

xXx

Giles was freaking out, one moment the earth was shaking as if it was water and the next a large building with all the earth under it was torn into the sky.

He had never seen anything like this and the raw magical energy was something else as it became visible in the air as sparks of purple.

"Oh dear," he muttered as he cleaned the dust from his glasses, hoping the cloud that was spreading wouldn't do any more damage.

xXx

Xander grabbed both Buffy and Dawn as he dove off the side, wings spreading in the rising sun as he felt the power of what he had done continue to grow.

Both girls screamed as they plunged earthwards.

xXx

Glory screamed as she saw motion above, her abilities allowing her to see the beast above as it spread out six wings and began to collect energy.

Her mind recognized it, a god who had bound himself to protect humans.

"Bahamut ZERO," she gasped as the energy released in a stream that consumed the chunk of earth in a millisecond.

The last thing Glory felt was her flesh disintigrating in the flash of light that followed.

xXx

Giles dove for cover as a piece of rock smashed through his car.

He glanced at it, recognizing what it was with a smile.

The watcher held the face of Acaltha, though his car was in ruins.

xXx

Xander touched ground, boots clattering on pavement as he took three steps to stop his momentum and reinforced the shields he put up to protect from falling wreckage. He felt something in the air give and then the world blasted outwards in a splash of light.

Then all turned an emerald green as his wings vanished, the power level being held down enough that they could be hidden.

Then he saw nothing as his tolerance for pain broke and he screamed, joining with the two he had saved in the process.

xXx

"Acaltha's destruction changed things more than we wished," said the first of the oracles.

"Who could have forseen that the creator would release that one into the world again," the other said, sounding dissapointed, "The sleeper walks the earth once more, though is not bound for the first time since the before the cities fall."

"The monster was not like anything we have seen before as well," the first one said, almost as an afterthought, "Glorificus knew it though, it was called Bahamut ZERO."

"And the other problems are that the Key is missing and that the slayer essence that while passed on," the second muttered, "It is sealed for the time being, no new slayers will be called if either fall."

"Then something must be done," the male one responded.

"Perhaps we should revisit our spell, and choose the more powerful of them to do our bidding."

xXx

Giles stared at the ruins of the shockwave that expanded outwards, leaving ruins in its wake to only stop a few feet away from him.

"Buffy," he whispered as he realized that she would have been inside the destruction.

He saw Willow and Kendra watching in morbid fascination at the wall of smoke that seemed to advance slowly and yet faster than he could move.

The dust enveloped them.

xXx

Xanders emerald eyes shone through the white light that surrounded him.

"Where am I," he said slowly as he reached out with his power, wings extending.

Two figures seemed to materialize before him, though he only recognized one of them to a point and the other felt familiar.

The one he recognized was the one who had given him the materia less than an hour earlier. The others were different, one of them he felt more than saw, a smile crossing his lips as he realized she was Gaia though it took him a moment to place her.

"First I guess I ought to explain a few things," the robed figure said slowly, "Starting with who I am."

"Yeah," Xander stammered.

"Well, with your connection to Gaia, and the link that lets you draw power from her, it connected you to her as something like an adopted son, now me, I'm a real kid of hers, and so is my darker sibling," the being said, "But I am known as Bahamut."

"You mean I used you to vaporize the hellbitch and psychovamp?"

"Yes, though there is a slight problem with the aftermath," the dragon said slowly, "Namely involving the two you were with when Acaltha was eliminated by the power of the attack."

"If they're dead, I'm gonna start using my resurection abilities no matter what requests have been made of me," he snapped, his power rising.

"Relax, they aren't dead," Bahamut said swiftly as both stiffened for a moment, "The problem is that Tiamat sort of beat us to the punch with them and kind of dumped them into the Multiverse and messed up the tracks, we know a greneral area where they could be and well, Gaia has some abilities but she needs avatars like yourself to actually effect the physical worlds in ways other than as nature, and I need a conscious link to the worlds, on your world, my link was to you through yours with Gaia, and the Materia allowed me to unleash my full power."

"I think I got most of that, so what do you need me for?"

"Well, you get to go find them, and well there is someone else you'll need help from first."

"Who and why?"

"Well, I'll answer that in reverse order, one is that Tiamat has to be dealt with before we have any hope of finding them and you need some help for that," the being said almost with a shrug, "And as for who, is something that I can't answer, you just get to mess around with a one shot spell to get her a new form, and you get to use your revive spell on those we designate."

"Joy, how will I know who I'm supposed to recruit?"

"I'll let you know, but anyway, she's not on the dimensions earth."

"What!" Sephiroth roared as the light flashed brighter for a second and his eyes flared at full intensity as he spread his wings.

He landed on metal in a crouch and drawing both blades with a flash as weapons were pointed at him from all directions. The only distinguishing object was a large ring of some odd material with symbols carved in a track.

"Fucking hell," he roared as he rose to his feet, seething in anger, "Not more military idiots!"


	19. Interlude 5 Reinforcements

AN: I know this doesn't do much, it's an interlude and it does have a slight point. No Alexander Sephiroth action for this one though. Also, with the ages, I adjusted them to fit, Buffy is the oldest with Willow a month younger and Xander two months younger than Willow. Dawn is thirteen months younger than Buffy in this. Also, to fit with the memories better, Dawn remained with her father when Joyce and Hank split up, Hanks current girlfriend doesn't like Dawn and Dawn hates her, so she went to Sunnydale. Buffy, Willow, and Xander are seventeen, Dawn is Sixteen.

xXx

"With the Slayer, the Key, and the Swordsman off the Hellmouth," Bahamut said slowly, "We need to send someone to aid there until they return."

He stood before a being that looked like a young child and a british man with wings.

"Who do you suggest Dragon King," the man said, the Voice of God, Metatron, "The Powers are not going to be helpful, and the creator decided that the one they wronged shall be the one to deal with them when they return."

"I am suggesting sending one who could be redeemed, a knight from another world," the hooded one said slowly.

"Yes, she agrees, and also has added another element to your brothers mission," Metatron said slowly, "The one formerly known as Angelus has been changed, his death was premature and he has earned redemption."

"Yes, what of my brothers destiny, the monks that formed the key changed it."

"Originally, he was to follow the slayer, but with the spell to make the key human, they sought to give her the best chance."

"You mean..."

"Yes, originally the Swordmaster was not to dress as Sephiroth, but as a soldier, the First almost won in that possible future, and the Slayer would begin to lose her humanity."

"What else changed?"

"The slayer was to join with young Alexander, but the spell for the key to become flesh changed that as well, she is to be the one he joins with in destiny, but one new life and soul will need a second new one, each soul is one of a pair."

"And what does Angel have to do with this?"

"He earned his redemption and his love for the Slayer will be strong, she restored him to life, he will aid the one that you have chosen to aid in the absence of the three."

"Yes, thank you," Bahamut said as all three vanished.

xXx

Bahamut appeared on the Hellmouth.

"Rupert Giles," he said to the still stunned man.

"Who the hell are you," the watcher said slowly.

"I have many names, but that is not my reason for being here, I have several things to do."

"Like what?"

"First I get to tell you that Currently Buffy, Dawn and Alexander are alive, not sure where the girls are exactly, but Sephiroth is looking for them."

"Thank you," the brit said with a sigh.

"Yes, well," he continued, "The creator has given me permission to leave you some help."

"What help?"

"First," Bahamut said with a wave of his hand and a naked man appeared with a gasp, "The one formerly known as Angelus or Liam, take your pick, he is now a human with the gifts a vampire normally has."

"Good Lord," Giles stammered.

"Yes, she did have a lot to do with this," the dragon chuckled, "And secondly, allow me to present a new friend for you."

The second man appeared fully dressed, carrying a weapon that was a weird mix between a gun and a sword.

"His name is Seifer," Bahamut chuckled, "He ought to be useful to your team."

With that the dragon god vanished into thin air with a chuckle.


End file.
